Light and Dark
by booklover123az
Summary: He had to find her. He promised to protect her. Now in the underground he must choose, to follow the light and be merciful or embrace the darkness and kill. All while trying to find his love one. This story will be a pacifist and true pacifist. Warning in later chapters their is abuse, blood, and death.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! My name is booklover123az!**

 **I decided to start a new story about UNDERTALE.**

 **I want to thank LittleAwesome34 over at Zergid for making the drawing of my OC**

 **I have watched so many play throughs and I have to say I love the game so I decided to write my own story. However this will definitely differ from the game I will be throwing in my own twists and changes to the story, but it will still follow the main story line and interactions with the other characters. _Also I own nothing all right go to the genius Toby Fox for making this game._ So here goes my story Light and Dark.**

 **Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: Humans and Monsters.**

 **One day, war broke out between the two races.**

 **After a long battle, the humans were victorious.**

 **They sealed the monsters underground.**

 **Many years later...**

 _ **MT. Ebott**_

 _ **Legend says those who climb the mountain never return.**_

I couldn't help but shake my head at the what I had heard, I had been told the mountain was dangerous yet here I am. I looked up the mountain I was almost to the top, I had been hiking all day. I turn around and look down at my old village their were a lot of memories their, not all of them are good. I turn around and keep walking, I knew I would make it in another hour.

This gives me a lot of time to think. My name is Ken short for Kenford, I'm 17 years old I have long straight brown hair with brown eyes, I'm 5ft 10in. I'm wearing a dark blue shirt, black pants, black hiking boots, a black jacket with a hood, black leather gloves, and a purple scarf.

I readjusted my backpack and small packet falls out I reach down and pick it up the colorful wrapping paper crunches as I hold it, I couldn't help but smile sadly she would have loved it. I quickly shake my head _no I cant think like that I'm sure she is fine._ I put the gift back carefully in my pack making sure to not wrinkle the paper as much as possible.

I begin to walk faster the sooner I get to the top the sooner I can make sure she was not their, so far my trained eyes saw not proof that anyone had been up on this mountain for a few days, their had been no rain and no wind to hide any tracks And even better their was no sign of any life, no trash, no blood, and no pieces of cloth or fabric. Before I knew it I was almost at the top, I had to be careful the ground from here on was less stable.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (line break)

I look into the giant hole careful to not get to close to the edge. The hole seemed to go down so far, it was pitch black, a fall like that could kill someone luckily their was no sign of footprints or anything that would suggest anyone had been up here for awhile. I breath a sigh of relief looks like I didn't have to worry about her having fallen down if she had climbed this mountain I would have no doubt found evidence of her or anyone for that matter.

I sit down where could she be I wonder, according to Ms. Bonilla she had only diapered 3 days ago. I couldn't help but feel so worried if something happened to her I don't know what I would do she was the most important person in my life. I get up and get near the edge to look one last time, the thought of someone falling in their weighed heavy on my mind but I can worry about it later I turn around to begin my journey back when suddenly the ground underneath me breaks.

I shout in surprise as I fall backwards, I try to grab on to something but their was nothing there. As I plummet into the darkness, the light begins to disappears and suddenly everything went dark.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I slowly open my eyes, I can faintly see a light high up above me. As I start to get up I cant help but wonder how I did not die, not that I wasn't happy to be alive but still, I look down and notice I'm on a bed of yellow flowers. I lean on my arm to get up and grunt in pain when a sudden jolt runs threw my left arm. I grit my teeth as I continue to get up clutching my arm close to me. Once up I try to lift my arm finding that I can only lift it up a quarter of the I quickly realize that my arm was dislocated. _Great, just great_ I thought to myself.

I look around and find that I am in a large cavern it seemed to be pitch black near the sides, however I can see what looks like a tunnel leading to the right. Looking up I see there is no way I could get back up their, so I decide to walk down to the tunnel and see where that leads me.

Once I reached the entrance to the tunnel I take a deep breath, with this dislocated arm I would be in no condition to defend myself if I run across anything hostile. So I bite down on my scarf and lean back, then I throw myself against the wall with all the force I could muster up and hear a loud crack as I force my arm back into its socket. My eyes water and I bite down harder at the sudden pain but I quickly recover. I start moving my arm around for a few minutes to make sure everything is fine. After making sure my arm was back to normal I continue down the tunnel.

I can see a light at the end of the tunnel as I get closer I see a single yellow flower in the middle of a small circle of light. I walk up to it and I am surprised when I can see a smile on it. I was even more surprised when it spoke.

 _Howdy! I'm FLOWEY! FLOWEY the FLOWER!_ The flower said. What the heck? A talking flower?

 _You're new to the UNDERGROUND aren't you? Golly, you must be so confused!_

 _Someone ought to teach you how things work around around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!_ Suddenly a light shines from my chest I look down and right over my heart a dark blue light appears in the shape of a heart. Strange that normally only happens when I use my powers.

 _See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!_ He looks at my soul and suddenly seems a bit nervous.

 _Ugh... Your SOUL normally starts of weak, but can grow strong if gain lots of LV. Although it looks like you already have some LV. What does LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry! I'll share some with you!_ FLOWEY winks at me, _n_ ow I was feeling a little weird-ed out. Suddenly a small oval appears next to him then quickly disappears. FLOWEY then says.

 _Down here LOVE is spread through..._

 _Little white … "friendliness pellets."_ My eyes narrow as I see his eyes look to the side as he said that.

 _Are you ready? Get as many as you can._ Suddenly a few more of those star show up, no way I'm letting one of those things touch me. I may not know what they are but I can sense the magic energy there giving off. I quickly duck as they fly past me head.

 _Hey buddy, you missed them. Let's try this again, okay?_ He sent another group of them at me, I quickly roll the the right to avoid all of them.

 _Is this a joke? Are you braindead? RUN. INTO. THE BULLETS!_ Suddenly Flowey's face changes to a more demonic look with large white sharp teeth.

 _You know what's going on here, don't you? YOU just wanted to see me suffer, **DIE!**_

Suddenly I'm surrounded by those pellets I feel my power flowing all over my body to protect me, when suddenly a large fireball hits him out of nowhere and he disappears along with those pellets. I hear a voice coming from a dark tunnel on the other side of the cavern.

 _What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor innocent youth..._

 _Ah, so not be afraid my child._ Then a large goat lady monster walks out of the darkness.

 _I am TORIEL, caretaker of the Ruins._

 **And thats the end of this chapter hope you guys like it this part 1 of the intro or the TORIEL arc. I am so excited to be doing this I will be posting the next chapter sometime next week please leave a review let me know what you think.**

 **So long everybody see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody its me again**

 **I wanted to let you guys know that this story will probably be a little slow to update sorry about its just with work and other stuff I don't have much time to work on this. Also I'm trying to use as much of the game's actual dialog as possible and I haven't found where I can see the entire dialogue so I have to look at multiple websites, plus I also have to watch Undertale gameplay to make sure I'm getting as much right as possible. So yeah its going to be a little slow so please bear with me. Anyways on with part 1 of the pacifist story. Also I don't plan on writing every monster encounter because that is way to much so if there is a particular monster you would like to appear like Wimsum or something please let me know what monster you would like and where it shows up please.**

 **Last time:**

I hear a voice coming from a dark tunnel on the other side of the cavern.

 _What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor innocent youth..._

 _Ah, do not be afraid my child._ Then a large goat lady monster walks out of the darkness.

 _I am TORIEL._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Uhhh... Hello TORIEL I am Kenford thank you for helping me._ I said a little nervously. _Why of course child. I pass through these ruins every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs. This way._

I look around the room once more then begin to follow her to the end of the room. Now honestly so far I'm not sure how to feel about this lady. I mean she did help me, but I don't know if I should trust her. I don't know what monsters are like down here. I had heard stories of monsters most of them were bad but some said that monsters where the same as everyone else. Well seeing as I have no choice anyways I decide to follow her threw what looks like an archway.

Once I entered the next room I am surprised to see the room is well lit from what looks like some lights on the ceiling. The room seemed to be made from purple stone, while looking around the room I see a star floating in the middle of the room. I found myself walking up to it I reached and touched it when suddenly a bright flash forces me to close my eyes for a second then I open my eyes to see it is gone. Strange I thought but no doubt I would see stranger things I recall hearing that monsters came in all shapes and sizes and their appearance where unlike anything you would normally see, so I suppose I will have to be open to surprises while I'm down here and not let my guard down.

I climb up a small set of stairs and follow TORIEL to another room this one had a small series of 6 large pressure plates on one side a lever next to a door. TORIEL then turned to me and said. _Welcome to you new home, innocent one._ Home? She didn't actually think I planed on staying here, I will have to speak to her about that later, right now I feel it would be best if simply pay attention and do as she says.

She continued saying, _Allow me to educate you in the operation of the ruins._ She then steps on four of the pressure plates and then pulls the lever, immediately after the door opens. _The ruins are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversion and doorkeys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them._ Huh so the underground is full of puzzles that prevent people from moving forward without solving them, maybe in case of a human invasion.

I follow her threw the door to the next room, this one was very large and had a few streams running threw them and vines along the wall. TORIEL turns around and says _To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches. Do not worry, I have labeled the ones that you need to flip._ She then walled to the end of the room. I look around and walk to the nearest lever witch had a bunch of yellow arrows painted on the wall pointing to it. I pull it down then walk over to the next lever and pull that one down too, once I did some large metal spikes that where blocking the hall to the next room went retracted into the floor. TORIEL seemed pleased and said.

 _Splendid! I am proud of you, little one. Let us move to the next room._ I shook my head as I followed her, why did she keep calling me little one. I was only a little shorter then her, and in about a month I will finally be 18. Oh well doesn't matter I don't plan on staying long enough for it to really bother me. I walk into the next room after TORIEL I look around and in the middle is a small dummy.

She then turns around and says. _As a human living in the UNDERGROUND, monsters may attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation. However, worry not! The process is simple. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a FIGHT. While you are in a FIGHT, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time, I will come to resolve the conflict. Practice talking to the dummy._

What the heck? Why would I not defend myself? Oh well, I don't want to appear as threat. If I do as she says she might realize I mean no harm. I walk up to the dummy. ' _Hello dummy how are you?'_ Unsurprisingly it does not respond, I look over to TORIEL and see her smiling proudly. She sure is a strange monster, I wonder what all the other monsters are like no doubt some might be hostile but I'm confident I can handle it. _Ah, very good! You are are very good._ She turns and continues walking I follow her to the next room.

She turns around and says. _There is another puzzle in the room... I wonder if you can solve it?_ I shrug and follow her, when suddenly a small frog creature jumps in front of me. The frog looks at me as if daring me to fight, I wonder what I should do this monster seems weak I could beat it easy. Suddenly I hear a voice in my head saying, **compliment it.** What, who is that? I look at the small monster and say, _hello you look quite nice today._ The small monster then blushes, then TORIEL walks up to it looking quite angry. The monster quickly hops away looking quite scared.

TORIEL turns around and continues walking, I follow her for a minute when we stop. I then see that there is path completely covered in large metal spike, I look around but don't see another way threw this room. I look at TORIEL, she turns around and says. _This is the puzzle, but... Here, take my hand for a moment._ I give her my hand and she begins to guide me threw this puzzle. As we walk threw it the spike in front of us would go down as we walked near them allowing us to pass threw unharmed. _Puzzles seem a little to dangerous for now._ Shes says letting go of my hand, we then walk to the next room witch looks like a long corridor.

She turns around and says to me, _You have done excellently thus far, my child. However... I have a difficult request to ask of you. I would like you to walk to the end of the room yourself. Forgive me for this._ She then walks quickly to the far side of the room and then hides behind a large pillar. I shake my head, really I cant help but think. This is ridicules I mean I could quite clearly see her going to hide behind that pillar. Oh well I had a feeling I was quickly getting close to finding out how to get out of the underground. Hmm... actually this would be the perfect time to make sure my powers are working properly.

I take a deep breath and focus on the energy in my soul, I can feel my power flowing threw my veins as a slight dark blue glow covers my body. I get into a running position and then sprint a second after I'm on the other side of the room a few feet from the pillar. I smile seeing my powers working perfectly, I release the energy and the glow disappears. I walk the last few feet and then TORIEL comes out of hiding and says with a smile.

 _Greetings, my child. Do not worry, I did not leave you. I was merely behind this pillar the entire time. Thank you for trusting me. However, there was an important reason for this exercise. To test your independence. I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while. Please remain here. It's dangerous to explore by yourself. I have an idea. I will give you a cellphone. If you have a need for anything, just call. Be good, alright?_

She then hands me a phone and walks down the hall out of sight. Hmm.. I look down at the phone it seams rather simple, I spend a few minutes looking threw it to understand how it works. I then put it in my pocket and look around, well guess its time to move on. I can't just wait here for her I need to find a way out of the underground, I feel a little guilty but I can't stay here **she** needs me and nothing will stop me form finding her. I take a deep breath and prepare myself for a moment, I then walk to the next room ready continue my journey wherever that may take me.

 **And that's the end of chapter 2 thank you so much for reading please leave a review to let me know what you think.**

 **I will try to get the next chapter out when I can but like I said this is a long process so please understand.**

 **See you next time bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everybody it's me again here with a new chapter of Dark and light.**

 **Thanks for reading and be sure to leave a review to let me know what you think.**

(text) normal

 _(text)Talking_

 _('Text') Kenford speaking_

 **Last time:**

I can't just wait here for her I need to find a way out of the underground, I feel a little guilty but I can't stay here **she** needs me and nothing will stop me form finding her. I take a deep breath and prepare myself for a moment, I then walk to the next room ready continue my journey wherever that may take me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once I steeped into the next room I notice another one of those frog monsters sitting next to a room entrance, I also notice another glowing star floating above some red leaves. I walk over to it and touch it I was once again shortly blinded by the sudden flash of light. I looked around and couldn't see any sign of the strange star being there before. I cant help but wonder what those stars where, when my phone began to ring, I answer it. _Hello? This is TORIEL. You have not left the room, have you? There are a few puzzles ahead that I have yet to explain. It would be dangerous to try to solve them yourself. Be good alright._ She then hangs up.

I put the phone back into my pocket, I decide to see what is in the other room. I walk towards when the small frog speaks to me and says. Excuse me, h _uman I have some advice for you about battling monsters. If you ACT a certain way of FIGHT until you almost defeat them.. They may not want to battle you anymore. If a monster does not want to fight you, please.. Use some MERCY human._ He then hops away.

Huh... Well alright then I'll keep that in mind in the future. I walk into the room and see a bowl full of candy with a note saying 'Take one'. I shrug and grab a small handful of them and put them in my jacket's pocket. I walk out of the room and head down the hall when suddenly the ground breaks beneath me. I land on my and stand up the room I was In was small and I see a set of stairs. I climb them and find myself back in the hallway I look back and see a hole in the floor where I fell. I wonder if that's from age or if that was put their on purpose. I keep walking when my phone rings, I answer it and hear _'Hello this is TORIEL for no reason in particular witch do you prefer. Cinnamon or Butterscotch?' Uhh... Butterscotch'_ _Oh, I see thank you very much._ She hangs up. I continue walking when my phone rings again. _'Hello? This is TORIEL. You do not DISLIKE cinnamon do you? I know what you preference is,but... Would you turn up your nose if you found it on your plate? 'No, I don't have a problem with cinnamon.'_ _Right. Right. I understand. Thank you for being patient, by the way._ She hangs up.

I can't help but wonder what that was about as I put my phone back in my pocket. As I look around the room I notice a line of spikes blocking the rest of the room. I also see a somewhat large rock near a pressure plate. I walk over to the rock and push it onto the pressure plate, as soon as that was done the spike retracted into the ground. Honestly these puzzles don't seem that hard, a child could do these. I walk to the end of the room when my phone rings again. _Hello? You do not have any allergies, do you? 'Why are you asking?' Huh? Why am I asking? No reason... No reason at all._ She then hangs up.

Ok that was really weird, why would she ask me all those questions? I walk into the next room, I see that a large part of the ground near the exit of the room is heavily cracked, I think the ground is similar to the one I fell down earlier. Unfortunately I can't see how far the cracked floor goes. I have and idea luckily the room isn't that big so the wall aren't far apart. I take a deep breath and focus, the rush of power flows threw my body once again. I back up as far as I can and sprint, right as I am about to touch the cracked floor I jump to wall on the opposite side of the room. I immediately push of that wall angled so I continued farther down the wall. As soon as I hit the other wall I push of immediately harder then before, I hit the other wall this time driving my fist a few inches into wall keeping myself anchored sideways. I see the end of the room just a little further, I pull my arm out and push of once more landing at the end of the room on sturdy ground. I look back at the cracked ground, no doubt their might have been a simpler way but I love the feeling I get when I use by powers and it was probably faster then trying to find the correct path.

I continue and enter the next room this on also had a row of spikes blocking the path and three rocks near three pressure plates. I move the first two easily but as I try to push the third it spoke up saying. _Whoa there, pardner! Who said you could move me around. 'Uh sorry their, but could you please move over.'_ I respond. _HMM? So you're askin me to move over? Ok._ The rock then moves a little closer to the pressure plate then stops. _'Umm excuse me but could you please move over to that pressure plate please.'_ I said pointing to were the pressure plate was. _Oh, ok._ The rock then moves over to the pressure plate. The spikes go retract into the floor as soon as the rock is over the pressure plate. I wall over when suddenly the go back up, I look over and see the rock has moved. I walk over to it _'excuse me but could you please stay their please' Alright, you're giving me a real workout._ It then moves back onto the pressure plate and says _Aren't things easier when you just ask?_ I sigh deeply and then thank the rock.

I continue walking down the hall and notice another floating star next to a small table with cheese on top. I reach out and touch the star once more being blinded momentarily, after recovering I was not surprised that there was no sign of the star. I continue to the next room, and am surprised to see what looks like a ghost lying in the middle of the room. I walk closer to it and hear the ghost saying z out loud repeatedly, pretending to be asleep. I decide to try to move him by force, I crouch and try to push it but fall forward as my hands pass threw it. It gets up and looks down at me I get back up and hear him say _I'm really not up to this right now._ I'm surprised when he begins to cry, I honestly can't help but feel bad for him. Then a voice in my head whispers to me **cheer Napstablook up**.

Napstablook? So that's his name, well all right I walk closer to him and introduce myself _'Hi my name is Kenford, but you can call me Ken. Whats your name?'_ I said with a smile,he looks at me with a surprised look on his face and answers _I... I'm Napstablook_ He responded meekly. _'Well hi Napstablook nice to meet you' N.. nice to meet you to. 'Well Napstablook would you like to hear a joke looks like you could use some cheering up.' Uhhh... s... sure. 'Alright, where do ghosts mail their letters?'_ He looks at me confused. _Where? 'At the ghost office.'_ I look at him as he doesn't respond for a minute then he starts to smile and laughs lightly. _He he._ I notice he is no longer crying.

I can't help but smile seeing him smile he looks like he is feeling better. _Hey want to see something neat? ' Sure I respond'_ Tears come out his eyes again but this time they float up to his head and form into a hat. _I call this Dapperblook do you like it? 'You look great!'_ I responded giving him a thumbs up. He smiles at me and says, _I usually come to the Ruins cause nobody is around, but today I met someone nice. Oh I'm rambling again ill get out of your way. Se you later... Ken. 'goodbye Napstablook'_. He then disappears I feel good knowing I helped cheer him up. And I made a new friend, weird it's been a long time since I made any friends. I begin walking when I hear a clink sound, I look down and notice a small brown pouch next to my boot. I pick it up and look inside, to my surprise I see small balls of gold, their seems to be more then 40 pieces of gold. Huh I guess gold is the currency for monsters down here. I don't see any monsters around and I don't have any other money on me so I decide to take it. If I find the monster this belongs to I see if I can pay them back.

I continue and notice a room ahead, I decide to see whats in their. I see two large spiderwebs and a sign saying 'spider doughnuts 18G' huh well I don't see why not. I take out 18 pieces of gold and place them on the spiderweb. A small spider crawl onto the web carrying a doughnut, I pick it up and put it away in backpack for later and thank the little spider. But I notice one of its legs seemed hurt I carefully pick it up reassuring it I wasn't going to hurt it I focus on its leg as my power flows threw me and into its leg healing it. I put it back down and walk out of the room.

I head down the other hallway pass a few frog monsters when my phone rings. _Hello? I just realized that it has been awhile since I have cleaned up. I was not expecting to have company so soon. There are probably a lot of things lying about here and there. You can pick them up, but do not carry more than you need. Someday you might see something you really like. You will want to leave room in your pockets for that._ She hangs up.

I continue on to the next room I see a row of spikes at the end on the room blocking the doorway. I also see six different spots with cracked floors. My guess would be that underneath one of those is the switch that unlocks the next room. I decide to go with the middle left spot. I walk on it and the ground breaks beneath me, I fall into a small room and see a lever I pull it and return to the floor I was on before. I see the spikes have retracted into the floor.

The next room doesn't have any active puzzles but has a sign that say 'The far door is not an exit. It simply marks a rotation in perspective.' Hmm I wonder what that could mean. I walk into the next room I notice a lever behind a pillar I decide to pull it and I hear the spikes retracting into the floor. I do the same thing with the next two rooms the first I pushed the red switch and the last room I pushed the green switch.

I enter another hall way and continue forward and enter another room, I pass another frog when I heard the voice again **Froggit.** What? Is that what those frog monsters are called? Oh, well next time I guess I will call it Froggit instead. I continue and see a small toy knife, I decide to put it in the inside pocket of my jacket. I return to the hallway I was in before and turn right. I enter a large room with a large black tree in the middle surrounded by red leaves on the ground. When I hear TORIEL'S voice.

 _Oh dear, that took longer than I thought it would._ I see her pick up her phone then my phone begins to ring she looks at me surprised and runs over to me. _How did you get here my child? Are you hurt? I should have not left you alone for so long. It was irresponsible to try to surprise you like this. Errr... Well, I suppose I cannot hide it any longer. Come, small one._ I see her enter a purple brick house built into the wall. I walk up to it and see another floating star once more I am blinded shortly after touching it. After recovering my vision I walk into the house I smell something being cooked. _Do you smell that? Surprise! It is a butterscotch-cinnamon pie. I thought we might celebrate your arrival. I want you to have a nice time living here. So I will hold off on snail pie for tonight. Here, I have another surprise for you._ She grabs my hand and leads me to a yellow door in the right hallway. _This is it... A room of your own. I hope you like it._ She then rubs my head. _Is something burning...? Um, make yourself at home!_ She runs to the left my guess to where the kitchen is.

I look at the door, does she really think I will choose to live down here? I feel guilty allowing her to think that so far, I imagine she might be crushed when she finds out I have no intention of staying down here. Sigh, I enter the room and close the door, the room is a reddish peach color there where stuff toys a large drawer a cabinet, a lamp on a small table, and a few other things. I take of my jacket and backpack and sit on the bed. I can't help but think of all that has happened so far, falling down here, that flower, the monster, TORIEL, everything... It just was so much. And I think about **her** shes out there somewhere, I don't know where but I can only hope shes okay with any luck shes back at her house waiting for me to final arrive and give her the good news. Sigh, I feel tired its been a long day and I feel the toll of everything crashing down on me, I lay down on the bed, it was a little small for me but I was to tired to care hopefully I can get a decent night sleep. I close my eyes and let sleep claim me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(Dream)

I see my mother smiling at me as my dad brings me into her hospital room I see her holding something, my mom and dad look so happy I couldn't help smile. Then the dream changes I see her casket being lowered into the ground tears run down my face. The pain I felt was like nothing I had ever felt before I felt someone grabbing onto my leg, I look down and smile saying everything is going to be okay. I see another casket being lowered the pain only got worse, but i refuse to cry. It changes again this time I hear screaming he comes after us with a knife, I see it in his eyes, the hatred, the anger, the pain he try's to get her but I jump in front of her and the knife hits me, I shout at her to run. I fall to me knees, he walks away knife dripping with blood. I cry out 'Don't.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(Real world)

I wake up suddenly my heart beating rapidly my hand goes up to my chest, I can still feel where the blade cut me. I shake my head, no this is not the time for me to focus on the past I have to go. I hate having to do this to TORIEL, in the short time I have known her I have grown attached to her. She was just so motherly, I had almost forgotten what it was like to have a mother, or any parent for that matter. But that's OK I'm strong I don't need someone to watch out for me I just need to get out of here and find her. I've been alone for a long time and I have grown more than anyone my age could understand, I get up and put my things back on. I turn on the light witch had been turned of while I was asleep I see a piece of pie on a plate with tin foil, I wrap the piece of pie with the tin foil and put it in my backpack carefully.

I get up and make sure I have all my stuff with me I step outside the room and walk to the right, I walk into a living room with a fireplace. TORIEL was sitting there reading a book, I walk up to her. _Up already, I see? Um, I want you to know how glad I am to have someone here. There are so many old books I want to share. I want to show you my favorite bug-hunting spot. I've also prepared a curriculum for your education. This may come as a surprise to you... But I have always wanted to be a teacher. … actually, perhaps that isn't very surprising. STILL. I am glad to have you living here. Oh, did you want something? What is it?_ I take a deep breath and ask, _'When can I go home?'_

 _What? This... this IS your home now. Um.. would you like to hear about this book I am reading? Its called "72 Uses for Snails." How about it?_ I look her in the eyes. _'How do I leave the RUINS?' Um... How about an exciting snail fact? Did you know that snails... Make terrible shoelaces? Interesting. 'How do I leave the RUINS?_ I ask again my voice filled with DERTERMINATION to find out how to leave. _… I have to do something. Stay here._ She runs into the hallway and goes down a flight of stairs. I follow after her, worried about what she might do next. I see walk up to as she stands in a purple hallway.

 _You wish to know how to return "home," do you not? Ahead of us lies the end of the RUINS. A one-way exit to the rest of the underground. I am going to destroy it. No one will ever be able to leave again. Now be a good child and go upstairs._ She keeps walking, I follow her, I can't let her destroy the way out. I have to leave I have to get home, for **her.** She stops but does not turn around. _Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again. They come. They leave. They die. You naive child... If you leave the RUINS... They... ASGORE... Will kill you. I am only protecting you, do you understand? … go to your room._ She continues walking, I follow her. She stops again. _Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning._ I continue to follow her, we stop in room with a large purple door. _You want to leave so badly. Hmph. You are just like the others. There is only one solution to this. Prove yourself... Prove to me you are strong enough to survive._

She turns around and faces me, the light appearing once more on my chest. I look at her in disbelief, she wanted me to fight her? While I am sure I could defeat her, I don't want to hurt her. She said other humans fell down here and after they left they died. If she cared for all of them like she seemed to care for me, then I can understand her desire to protect me. Having lost family to I understood the pain that came from losing people you care about. But I have to get past her to go home, but I hear the voice again ' **please don't hurt her**.' The voice almost sounded like the voice of a child, it held so much sadness my heart hurt hearing it. I make my decision I will not hurt her, maybe I can reason with her.

I look her in the eyes _'I don't want to fight you TORIEL.'_ She says nothing but looks at me sadly. Her hand light up with flames, she launches a series of fire balls at me. I quickly roll out of the way. _'TORIEL please don't do this.'_ She launches a wave of fireballs that move in a wave formation, I stand still as the wave leaves a spot open. I feel the heat of the flames. _What are you doing? Attack or run away! 'I won't fight you TORIEL.'_ She launches another series of fireballs, I dodge all of them never taking my eyes of TORIEL. _What are you proving this way? Fight me or leave!_ Her attacks become erratic and desperate. I walk a little closer to her. _Stop it! Stop looking at me that way._ I get closer her attacks seem to avoid me now. _Go away!_ I get walk closer stopping a few feet infront of her, she looks at me sadly.

 _I know you want to go home, but... But please.. go upstairs now. I promise I will take good care of you here. I know we do not have much, butt... We can have a good life here._ I don't move. _Why are you making this so difficult? Please, go upstairs._ I continue to hold still. _Ha ha … Pathetic, is it not? I cannot save even a single child. No. I understand. You would just be unhappy trapped down here. The RUINS are very small once you get used to them. It would not be right for you to grow up in a place like this. My expectations... My loneliness... My fear... For you, my child... I will put them aside. If you truly with to leave the RUINS... I will not stop you. However, when you leave... Please do not come back. I hope you understand. Goodbye, my child._ Dam it! I can't stand to see her crying. She begins to walk away but I step infront of her and hug her. _'I know you're upset about the others, I know what is like to lose those you care about. But its not your fault you did what you could.'_ I feel her tears landing on me, I hug her tighter. ' _And I'm sure I speak for all of them when I say we truly do appreciate all you have done for us. '_ I let her go. _'Please don't worry about me. I'm strong I promise you I wont die. And I will respect your wishes and not return.'_ I see her with tears in her eyes but a small smile on her face. She walks away, I begin to open the door when I hear her say _Thank you. And good luck... Kenford._ I smile sadly and walk threw the open door.

I walk down a very long hallway, I hope TORIEL will be alright. I think about what she said, others had fallen and had been killed. I have to be on guard at all times. But I can't help but feel maybe their was a way to get out of here peacefully. So far the few monsters I had encountered were kind, kinder then most people I was used to meeting. I reach the end of the hallway and enter a dark room with a light in the middle. As I get closer I see its FLOWEY, I walk up to him.

 _Clever. Verrryy clever. You think you're really smart, don't you? In this world, it's kill or be killed. So you were able to play by your own rules. You spared the life of a single person. Hee hee hee... I bet you feel really great. You didn't kill anybody this time. But what will you do if you meet a relentless killer? You'll die and you'll die and you'll die. Until you tire o trying. What will you do then? Will you kill out of frustration? Or will you give up entirely on this world... … and let ME inherit the power to control it? I am the prince of this world's future. Don't worry, my little monarch, my plan isn't regicide. This is SO much more interesting._

His face grows into a grotesque smile with a horrible laugh, then he disappears into the ground. I think on what he said, what if someone tried to kill me would I kill them? I don't want to kill but I know that sometimes there is no other way. I remember what my mom said, all living beings have a right to live, to grow, to love, we are not the ones who decides whether someone should live or die. Sigh... I can't dishonor my mother by just killing people, its wrong, but I also know that I may not have a choice. I walk to the end of the room I take a deep breath, I'm one step closer to getting home to getting back to **her**. I walk forward ready to face whatever may come.

 **WELCOME TO UNDERTALE**

 **Well guys that was chapter 3. I want to thank you for reading if you could please leave a review let me know what you think and if you could let me now what monster you would like to see in the story I will do my best. This was a lot of work to do but I'm happy to say I did it. See you next time bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Howdy everyone hows it going I'm happy to bring you chapter 4 of light and dark.**

 **This is part 3 of the pacifist route. I want to thank you for reading and if you could please leave a review let me know what you think that would mean a lot to me.**

(text) normal

 _(text)Talking_

 _('Text') 'Kenford speaking'_

 **('text') Chara speaking**

 _(text) for puns_

 _(TEXT)ALL CAPS ARE FOR PAPYRUS_

 _(tExt) that seems grammatically incorrect would be sans._

 _Just figured I would let you know._

 **Last time:**

I walk to the end of the room I take a deep breath, I'm one step closer to getting home to getting back to **her**. I walk forward ready to face whatever may come.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walk through the doorway and am surprised at the sudden drop in temperature and drastic change in scenery. This looked like a huge cavern the ceiling must have been hundreds of feet high, the cavern was filled with large trees they look like pine trees, the ground was covered in snow. It looked honestly quite beautiful, the cavern was well lit but I could not tell where the light was coming from. I lift the zipper on my jacket to just bellow my chest, and I wrap my neck with more of my scarf to stay warm.

I start walking down a path leading ahead from the doorway I just came thew. I walk ahead when I hear a loud snap I turn around and see a large branch on the ground had been snapped in two. I turn my head around and try to see if their was anyone their but I couldn't see anyone or any footprints aside from mine. I continue to walk forward constantly looking left and right, trying to see any movement among the trees. I strain my ears trying to listen for any sound aside from the sound I was making walking on the snow covered path. I continue until I walk up to what looks like a barricade I think? It was way to wide to actually stop anyone from crossing a small wooden bridge over a deep looking hole in the middle of the path.

Suddenly I hear footsteps behind me getting closer then they stop I hear a voice behind me. _Human. Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand._ I turn around but don't see anyone. I look down and see, a short skeleton wearing a blue jacket, white t-shirt, black shorts and slippers, smiling and holding out his hand? I grab his hand when a farting sound comes from his hand. The skeleton starts laughing, no doubt at my surprised expression. h _e he he... the old whoopee cushion in the had trick it's ALWAYS funny. anyways, you're a human, right? that's hilarious. I'm sans. sans the skeleton. 'Uh... hi Sans I'm Kenford, but you can just call me Ken.' nice to meat you Ken. i'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now. but... y'know... i don't really care about capturing anybody._ My eyes widen and a take a step back. Capturing? n _ow my brother, papyrus... he's a human-hunting FANANTIC. hey, actually. I think that's him over there. i have and idea. Go on through this gate thingy. yea, go right through. my bro made the bars to wide to stop anyone._

I walk through the gate with sans following behind me, I feel on edge, sans doesn't seem dangerous but their was something about him that made me feel like he was someone I wouldn't want to piss of. I could feel some kind of strong magic within him but it was well hidden I almost didn't sense it but I could be wrong, it could just be my nerves playing tricks on me. We walk a little farther when sans says, _quick, behind that conveniently-shaped lamp._ I see a very large lamp next to a small stand. I don't know why sans would tell me to hide there but I suppose it was no stranger then talking to a dummy. I walk over and stand behind the lamp witch actually did a good job of hiding me, it was in fact conveniently shaped the right way to hide me.

I hear more footsteps and see a tall skeleton wearing a orange-red, same color mittens and boots, and a white shirt? _sup, bro?_ I hear sans say. _YOU KNOW WHAT "SUP" BROTHER! IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T... RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES! YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?! staring at this lamp. it's really cool. do you wanna look?_ My eyes widen why would he mention the lamp sure from where he is standing I'm probably somewhat hidden but from where Papyrus is standing he should be able to see me no problem. _NO! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE!? I WANT TO BE READY! I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN! THEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS... WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT... RECOGNITION... I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK, TO, BE MY, "FRIEND?" I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING._

So he wants to capture a human to gain recognition. _hmm... maybe this lamp will help you. SANS! YOU ARE NOT HELPING! YOU LAZYBONES! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY! hey, take it easy. i've gotten a ton of work done today. a skele-_ _ton_. _SANS! come on. You're smiling. I AM AND I HATE IT! SIGH... WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME... HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RECOGNITIO... wow, sounds like you're really working yourself... down to the_ _bone._ _UGH! I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES... AS FOR YOUR WORK? PUT A LITTLE MORE,_ _"BACKBONE"_ _INTO IT! NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHE!_

 _ok, you and come out now._ I walk back over to sans. _you oughta get going. he might come back. and if he does... you'll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes._ I nod and begin walking ahead. _actually, hey … hate to bother ya, but can you do me a favor? i was thinking... by brother's been kind of down lately... he's never seen a human before. and seeing might just make his day. don't worry, he's not dangerous. even if he tries to be. thanks a million. i'll be up ahead._

He then walks to left out of sight. What? His brother went to the right yet he went in the opposite direction. I wonder if everything in the underground is as strange as this, so far I've seen talking rocks, killer flowers, talking skeletons, and I'm in a cavern filled with snow and pine trees. Yup, this is defiantly going to be a strange journey. I wonder if I should trust Sans he seems like a nice person, skeleton, whatever, he seems trustworthy and his brother seems harmless enough even if it he wants to capture me. I guess I'll just go with it for now but I'll keep my guard up.

I walk forward in the same direction that Papyrus went. I see another small star, I go to touch it once again being blinded for a short time. What are these things? And why do I always feel the need to go touch them? I look around and see a box next to a sign. I ignore it and continue walking when a monster jumps in front of me out of nowhere, the heart once more appearing on my chest. It appears to be a light blue bird with a snowflake like face. Then I hear the voice say ' **SNOWDRAKE'** and then it was gone once more I could swear it sounded like a child's voice. The creature then launches an attack that look like an ice disk, snowdrake then says, _Ice_ _to meet to._ What? This guy just attacks me then makes a terrible pun. _Don't_ _flake_ _out on me._ I'm not sure what to do but I remember what that froggit said if I **ACT** a certain way monsters may not want to fight me. Maybe if I laugh at it's joke it wont want to fight me anymore? I pretend to laugh it seem to make it happy. _See!? Laughs! Dad was wrong!_ It then flutters away. It's father? What could that be about? After it left I notice a small pile of gold, I pick them up and count 20 pieces I guess it dropped them when it left. Oh well, I put them in the small pouch with all the other gold.

I continue walking forward ignoring the path heading left. I see Papyrus and Sans talking. _SO, AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE, SANS! OH MY GOD! IS THAT... A HUMAN!? uhhhh... actually, I think that's a rock._ I look behind me and there is actually a rock I didn't notice before, huh who knew? _OH. hey, what's that in front of the rock? OH MY GOD! IS... IS THAT A HUMAN. yes. OH MY GOD! SANS! I FINALLY DID IT! UNDYNE WILL... I'M GONNA... I'LL BE SO... POPULAR! POPULAR! POPULAR! AHEM. HUMAN! YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU! I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU! YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL. THEN... THEN! I'M NOT SURE WHAT'S NEXT._ The capital? I guess that's where all the fallen humans where taken. _IN ANY CASE CONTINUE... ONLY IF YOU DARE! NYEHEHE!_ Papyrus ran off practically jumping with excitement. _well that went well. don't sweat it, kid. i'll keep an eyesocket out for you._ Sans followed his brother down the path.

I wait a few minutes then continue walking down the path, coming up on a well made stand I see a sign next to it. "Absolutely NO MOVING!" Strange why would they not want people to move. I shrug and continue walking, right as walk in front of the stand a dog with a biscuit in his mouth comes up. ' **Doggo'** the voice said. _Did something move? Was it my imagination? I can only see moving things. If something was moving... For example, a human... I'll make sure it NEVER moves again!_ Well looks like I've entered another fight. If he can't see me unless I move then I could be stuck here for who knows how long. Well he is a dog so maybe if I pet him he might calm down and I can sneak away. I inch closer suddenly he throws a blue knife at me. ' **DON'T MOVE'** the voice shouted at me. I don't move and the blade passes threw me with ought hurting me. Doggo looks another direction I use this chance to pet his head and he starts freaking out. _What! I've been pet! Pet!? Pat!? Pot!? S-S-S-Something pet me... Something that isn't m-m-moving... I'm gonna need some dot treats for this._ He then goes back down and disappears, I don't know where he could have gone but he left a small pile of gold, I count 30, I put them in my money pouch. I guess all monsters leave gold after a fight?

I keep walking forward and see sans standing close by. _hey, here's something important to remember, my brother has a very special attack. if you see a blue attack, don't move and it won't hurt you. here's an easy way to keep it in mind. imagine a stop sign. if you see a red stop sight you stop right? stops signs are red, so imagine a blue stop sign instead. Simple, right? when fighting, think about blue stop signs. 'Thanks for the advice sans. Although Doggo kinda already showed me how that works. Bye trying to stab me.' i saw that good job by the way. 'Thanks, see you around'_ I waved goodbye.

I look at the two paths and decide to go left when a small adorable dog on two legs, wearing armor, and holding a shield and sword jumps in front of me commencing a fight. ' **Lesser Dog.'** Well since hes also a dog I guess ill try the same thing as before. I get closer to him and pet him a few time on his head, oddly enough each time I did his head would grow. Once I stopped petting him he ran off happily barking while dragging his long head behind him. What the actual heck? I swear this place gets stranger and stranger every minute. I continue walking and see a snowman. _Hello. I am a snowman. I want to see the world... But I cannot move. If you would be so kind traveler, please. Take a piece of me and bring it very far away.'Um... okay I guess' Thank you... good luck!_ I take a small piece from his middle and make it into a snowball. I put it in one of my backpack's side pockets and walk away.

Sigh. Well this is turning out to be a even stranger journey then I thought it could ever get. A strong wind blows suddenly, I don't know whats going to happen but I\m ready.

 **And that is the end of chapter 4 part 3 of the pacifist route. Thank you so much for reading please leave a review let me know what you think and see you next time when we get into the puzzles.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Howdy everyone I'm back with a new chapter.**

 **Now is when we get to see more of those awesome Skele-bros with puns and puzzles. Hope you guys enjoy.**

(text) normal

 _(text)Talking_

 _('Text') 'Kenford speaking'_

 **Last time:**

Well this is turning out to be a even stranger journey then I thought it could ever get. A strong wind blows suddenly, I don't know whats going to happen but I\m ready.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walk and see Sans and Papyrus talking on the other side of a square on the ground that seemed to be different colored snow. _YOU'RE SO LAZY! YOU WREE NAPPIN ALL NIGHT! I think that's called... sleeping. EXCUSES, EXCUSES!_ I grin at their antics, it's nice to see siblings together. _'Ahem'_ they turn around and see me. _OH-HO! THE HUMAN ARRIVES! IN ORDER TO STOP YOU... MY BROTHER AND I HAVE CREATED SOME PUZZLES! I THINK YOU WILL FIND THIS ONE... QUITE SHOCKING! FOR YOU SEE, THIS IS THE INVISIBLE... ELECTRICITY MAZE! WHEN YOU TOUCH THE WALLS OF THE MAZE, THIS ORB WILL ADMINISTER A HEARTY ZAP!_

He said holding a small crystal ball. Wait, if the ball is what shocks me if I touch the walls wouldn't I need to be holding it? _SOUND LIKE FUN? BECAUSE! THE AMOUNT OF FUN YOU WILL PROBALY HAVE, IS ACTUALLY RATHER SMALL I THINK. OK YOU CAN GO AHEAD NOW._ Well I guess I might as well give it a go. I walk forward and bump into a wall, the orb shocked Papyrus. _SANS! WHAT DID YOU DO?! I think the human has to hold the orb. OH, OKAY._ He then walks threw the puzzle leaving a trail of his footprints. I had to hold in my laugh, Papyrus was just to innocent like a young child. He hands me the orb. _HOLD THIS PLEASE!_ He then leaves walks threw the puzzle again and stands next to Sans. _OKAY, TRY NOW!_

I walk through the puzzle careful not to touch the walls. _INCREDIBLE! YOU SLIPPERY SNAIL! YOU SOLVED IT SO EASILY... TOO EASILY ! HOWEVER! THE NEX PUZZLE WILL NOT BE EASY! IT IS DESIGNED BY MY BROTHER SANS! YOU WILL SURELY BE CONFOUNDED! I KNOW I AM. NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!_ I walk over to Sans. _Hey, thanks... my brother seems like he's having fun._ I nod and smile Papyrus acted like a overexcited child and I can't help like him and Sans seems all right. I respect that he cares so much for his brother. _By the way, did you see that weird outfit he's wearing? 'Yea?' We made that a few weeks ago for a costume party. He hasn't worn anything else since... keeps calling it his "battle body." 'Guess that outfit means a lot to him?' Ugh.. Yea it does actually. Isn't my brother cool? 'Yea he is pretty cool. See you later Sans'_ My hand goes up to my scarf, I guess Papyrus and me have something in common.

I keep walking and notice a blue furred monster with large ears standing next to what looked like a ice cream cart. Ice cream? In this weather? I walk over to him he seemed lost in thought. _I don't understand why these aren't selling... It's the perfect weather for something cold..._ He opened his eyes and say me. _Oh! A customer! Hello! Would you like some Nice Cream? It's the frozen treat that warms your heart! Now just 15G! 'Sure.' Here you go! Have a super duper day! 'You to. Oh and you might want to relocate to someplace slightly warmer not everyone like cold treats when its cold out.' I'll keep that in mind but for know ill stay here. 'Alright good luck'_

Honestly the Nice Cream tasted pretty good kinda like blueberry. I see Sans and walk over to him. _'Hey Sans' 'Hey kid, I've actually been thinking of selling treats too. 'Really?' Yea, want some fried snow? It's just 5G. 'Uh... I'm going to pass on that Sans' Hey, that's okay I don't have any snow._ I shake my head and wave goodbye to Sans as I walk away. I continue down the path. And I see Sans and Papyrus standing next to each other. How did Sans do that? I just saw him a minute ago. _HUMAN! I HOPE YOUR READY FOR. SANS WHERE'S THE PUZZLE! It's right there. On the ground. Trust me. There's no way they can get past this one._ I look down and see a paper on the ground. I pick it up it says "Monster kid Junior Word Jumble", I just put it back down. _SANS! THAT DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! Whoops. I know I should have used today's crossword instead. WHAT CROSSWORD!? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT! IN MY OPINION JUNIOR JUMBLE IS EASILY THE HARDEST. What? Really, dude? That easy-peasy word scramble? That's for baby bones. UN. BELIEVABLE. HUMAN! SOLVE THIS DISPUTE. 'Honestly I got to go with crosswords.' YOU TWO ARE WEIRD CROSSWORDS ARE SO EASY. IT'S THE SAME SOLUTION EVERY TIME. I JUST FILL ALL THE BOXES IN WITH THE LETTER "Z".. BECAUSE EVERU TIME I LOOK AT A CROSSWORD... ALL I CAN DO IS SNORE!_ He runs off again laughing. _NYEH HEH HEH!_ I walk over to Sans. _Papyrus... finds difficulty in interesting places Yesterday he got stumped trying to "solve" the horoscope._

I shake my head and keep on walking away _'Bye Sans'._ There are two tables one with spaghetti and one with a unplugged microwave on the side of the path. I pick up a note next to them, it's from Papyrus saying enjoy the spaghetti and goes on about how the spaghetti is a trap to distract me. I grin as I notice that the plate is frozen to the table, really Papyrus? I see another floating star and touch it once more the same happens and I am shortly blinded. I continue walking and notice a sign that said "Warning: Dog Marriage". I wonder what that means? I continue ahead and walk over a another patch of differently colored snow when my boot hits something. I push some of the snow away and notice a switch, I flip it but don't see anything change. I shrug and walk back and go down a different path. There a few holes in the ground were I guess some spikes where. Huh. I guess that's what the switch did.

I continue when two large dogs with axes walk up the path towards me. _What's that smell? (Where's that smell?) If you're a smell... (...identify yoursmelf!)_ They start running around smelling the ground then run to where I'm standing. _Hmmm... Here's that weird smell... it makes me want to eliminate. (… Eliminate you!)_ Well... looks like another fight. I jump back as two axes slash into the ground were I was standing. They come after me swinging I manage to doge their attacks but their teamwork was impressive. When I dodged one's attack the other came at me immediately after or they would both swing at the the same time in perfect unison. Dang it if they keep it up I might have to fight back I had already had a few chances to kill them. I run at them and slide under their next attack, then roll out of the way as their axes slash into the ground. I get up and notice they start to smell around and seem confused. _What! Smells like a … (Are you actually a little puppy!?)_ They were distracted now was my chance if these are like the other two dogs I had encountered before then petting them should calm them down. I pet both of them gently and they seemed amazed. ( _A dog that pets other dogs?)_ They stop their attack and seem to be think on what just happened. _Dogs can pet other dogs? (A new world has opened up for us...) Thanks, weird puppy._ They run down the path excitedly.

I take a deep breath in relief if that fight had kept on going I would have had to fought back and that would have escalated the fight further or I could have killed them. It's a good thing that as dogs they seem to love being pet petting. I notice two small piles of gold I pick them up and count 50g total. Huh. These guys sure do drop a lot of gold I put with the rest of the gold I collected. I continue and find a puzzle with two X's the sign said to turn them into circles then press the button on the ground. I step on the X's and press the button lowering the spikes. Papyrus was standing on the other side, he turns around looking surprised to see me. _WHAT!? HOW DID YOU AVOID MY TRAP? AND, MORE IMPORTANTLY... IS THERE ANY LEFT FOR ME? REALY!?_ 'Actually Papyrus I left it.' _WOWIE... YOU RESISTED THE FLAVOR OF MY HOMECOOKED PASTA... JUST SO YOU COULD SHARE IT WITH ME? FRET NOT HUMAN! I, MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS... WILL MAKE YOU ALL THE PASTA YOU COULD EVER WANT! HEH HEH NYEH!_

He runs ahead laughing, I smile at his antics, honestly the guy's behavior is so infectious. I walk after him and find him waiting for me. _MY BROTHER STARTED A SOCK COLLECTION RECENTLY. HOW SADDENING... SOMETIMES I WONDER WAHT HE WOULD DO... WITHOUGHT SUCH A COOL GUY TAKING CARE OF HIM? NYEH HEH HEH!_ I smile and walk ahead and Papyrus follows me. _HUMAN! HMMM... HOW DO I SAY THIS... YOU WERE TAKING A LONG TIME TO ARRIVE, SO... I DECIDED TO IMPROVE THIS PUZZLE... BY ARRANGING THE SNOW TO LOOK MORE LIKE MY FACE. UNFORTUNATELY, THE SNOW FROZE TO THE GROUND. NOW THE SOLUTION IS DIFFERENT! AND, AS USUAL, MY LAZY BROTHER IS NOWHERE AROUND. I SUPPOSE WHAT I AM SAYING IS... WORRY NOT, HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL SOVE THIS CONUNDRUM! THEN WE CAN BOTH PROCEED! MEANWHILE FEEL FREE TO TRY THE PUZZLE YOURSELF. I'LL TRY NOT TO GIVE AWAY THE ANSWER!_

Alright I look at the puzzle, so my guess would be I have to step on all of the X's tuning them into circles without stepping on the same one twice. I walk around to the other side and manage to complete the puzzle in one try I then step on the button that lowered the spikes blocking the way. Papyrus looked amazed. WOW! YOU SOLVED IT! AND YOU DID IT ALL WITHOUT MY HELP... INCREDIBLE! I'M IMPRESSED! YOU MUST CARE ABOUT PUZZLES LIKE I DO! WELL, I'M SURE YOU'LL LOVE THE NEXT PUZZLE THEN! IT MIGHT EVEN BE TO EASY FOR YOU! NYEH! HEH HEH!

He runs off laughing once more, I walk after him and find Sans waiting for me. _… you must be really good at puzzles, huh? I mean. It's impossible for you have seen this one before._ I shrug, _'Just lucky I guess.'_ I walk ahead and see Papyrus and Sans sanding on the other side of a square made of black and white tiles. How did Sans get there? He was behind me a minute ago now hes ahead of me like hes been there the whole time. I suppose it's possible he knows a teleportation spell or some sort of teleportation magic, but as far as I know spells like that are very difficult. I guess he could have his own unique magic after all I had never heard of magic attacks that don't hurt you if you don't move.

HEY! _IT'S YOU HUMAN! YOUR'RE GONNA LOVE THIS PUZZLE! IT WAS MADE BY THE GREAT DR. ALPHYS! YOU SEE THESE TILES!? ONCE I THROW THIS SWITCH... THEY WILL BEGIN TO CHANGE COLOR! EACH COLOR HAS A DIFFERENT FUNCTION!_ He then gives a long explanation of the functions of each colored tile and how some affect others I pay close attention. I have to admit this puzzle sounds interesting. _HOW WAS THAT UNDERSTAND? 'Got it.' GREAT THEN THERE'S ONE LAST THING... THIS PUZZLE... IS ENTIRELY RANDOM! WHEN I PULL THIS SWITCH, IT WILL MAKE A PUZZLE... THAT HAS NEVER BEEN SEEN BEFORE! NOT EVEN I WILL KNOW THE SOLUTION! NYEH HEH HEH! GET READY...!_

The tiles begin to change colors, changing faster and faster, then they stop and a path of pink tiles with red tiles on the left and right side appears. Papyrus jaw drops and he spins away. I chuckle a little at what just happened, poor Papyrus all that build up just for that. I walk through the puzzle up to Sans. _Actually, that spaghetti from earlier... it wasn't to bad for my brother. Since he started cooking lessons, he's been improving a lot. I bet if he keeps it up, next year he'll even make something edible._ I shake my head as I wave goodbye to Sans and keep on walking.

I see what seem like snow versions of lesser dog's head a lot of them are on the ground or broken they seem. I walk up to another star once more being blinded shortly after touching it. After I recover I continue walking, I find myself at another puzzle with X's this one was covered in ice making is very slippery. Well I better be careful I don't see any railing so I could slip of the edge. Dang. I wonder why thy don't try making this place a little safer. I walk farther to the left, if I follow the path I'm thinking then I should be able to get this right. I push forward careful to keep my balance. Luckily I manage to get the puzzle correct on the first try. I continue to walk forward after passing a large group trees I shake my head to get all the snow off.

I continue walking and find myself next to another sentry station this one was also had no one in it. I notice a bunch of piles of snow **'snow poff'.** What? It's that voice again. I swear it sounds like a child's voice, but it also sounds familiar but I can't quite put my finger on it. Well so far it had helped me so I guess I could trust it. I notice a light coming from one of these snow poffs, I walk over to it and find 30g in it. I put with the rest I guess I have quite a lot of gold now. I keep walking when I hear a small bark coming from another snow poff. I look down and see a adorable small white dog in the snow. I reach down to pet it when suddenly the snow around it moves and it grows revealing it was in fact a huge dog in armor with a spear.

I don't have time to respond to the sudden growth of the small dog when it gets closer and starts barking at me. I quickly reach out and start petting it when suddenly it falls asleep, landing on top of me luckily only its head was on me so I was not crushed. Suddenly it wakes up and starts bouncing up and down excitedly. I start to get up when I get and idea, I make a snowball and throw it. It splatters on the ground but the dog scoops the snow around it and brings back a giant snowball. It then collapses on my lap so I pet it again it seemed to like that a lot. I can't help but think back to when I was a kid and wanted my own pet, my parents said that they would think about it but said that I would be getting something far better in a few months. I couldn't wait I could only imagine what could be better then a puppy or a kitten. It wasn't until about 9 months later I would find out. I shake my head and push those thoughts aside now was not the time to be thinking about once had been. I look down at the pup when it suddenly gets up and to my surprise the dog jumps out of its armor showing that it was in fact rather small. It starts licking my face then jumps back into its armor and walks away.

I get up smiling I don't know what it is about this place but ever since I got here I was amazed time and time again. Sure some monsters had attacked me but I can't help but think those books I was told to read didn't say the truth about the monsters. They said that monsters where... well monsters that they couldn't be trusted. I never did trust those books my grandfather said that his father cared for monsters. I keep walking and find a long bridge I start crossing it and make it near the end when I see Papyrus and Sans standing at the end.

 _HUMAN! THIS IS YOUR FINAL AND MOST DANGEROUS CHALLENGE! BEHOLD! THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR!_ He presses a button on a remote and suddenly a bunch of weapons rise and some descend one of which was a canon. _WHEN I SAY THE WORD, IT WILL FULLY ACTIVATE! CANNONS WILL FIRE! SPIKES WILL SWING! BLADES WILL SLICE! EACH PART WILL SWING VIOLENTLY UP AND DOWN! ONLY THE TINEST CHANCE OF VICTORY WILL REMAIN! ARE YOU READY!? BECAUSE! I! AM! ABOUT! TO DO IT!_ Oh boy this is actually has me worried I begin to reach into my soul to activate my powers but the trap still didn't activate. _Well? What's the hold up? HOLDUP!? WHAT HOLDUP!? I'M... I'M ABOUT TO ACTIVATE IT NOW!_ I can see him hesitating I guess he really doesn't want to hut me. _That, uh, doesn't look very activated. WELL! THIS CHALLENGE! IT SEEMS! MAYBE... TO EASY TO DEFEAT THE HUMAN WITH. YEAH! WE CAN'T USE THIS ONE! I AM A SKELETON WITH STANDARDS! MY PUZZLES ARE VERY FAIR! AND MY TRAPS ARE EXPERTLY COOKED! BUT THIS METHOD IS TO DIRECT! NO CLASS AT ALL!AWAY IT GOES!_ He presses another button making everything retract. _PHEW! WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!? THIS WAS ANOTHER DECISIVE VICTORY FOR PAPYRUS! NYEH! HEH!_

I finish crossing the bridge and walk up to Sans. _I don't know what my brother's going to do know. If I were you, I would make sure I understand blue attacks._ I nod and keep on walking I see a sign saying WELCOME TO SNOWDIN. I smile at the name, I notice a store and decide to go in _Hello traveler. How can I help you?_ I look at what their selling for some reason I can't help but look at a red bandanna I decide to buy it and a cinnamon bun. _That will be 75g_. I pay them and leave I put the bandanna in my pocket and eat the cinnamon bun. I notice another star next to a box and once more touch it. I keep walking, I see a lot monsters talking to each other and smiling but I can't help shake the feeling deep in my soul that while they act happy they are sad to be stuck down here. Why would they be trapped here I had hear the rumor that a monster did something terrible to a human a long time ago. I had also heard that monsters had a terrifying power to absorb human souls to become stronger. But I had never hear of a monster actually doing such a thing. I keep walking troubled by my thoughts and I have a bad feeling deep in my soul about Papyrus. I keep walking and enter a foggy area I keep waling when I see a shadow. I stop walking the fog begins to clear up and I see Papyrus standing there.

 _HUMAN. ALLOW ME TO TELL YOU ABOUT SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS. FEELINGS LIKE... THE JOY OF FINDING ANOTHER PASTA LOVER. THE ADMIRATION FOR ANOTHER'S PUZZLE SOLVING SKILLS. THE DESIRE TO HAVE A COOL, SMART PERSON THINK THAT YOU ARE COOL. THESE FEELINGS... THEY MUST BE WHAT YOU ARE FEELING RIGHT NOW! I CAN HARDLY IMAGINE WHAT IT MUST BE LIKE TO FEEL THAT WAY. AFTER ALL, I AM VERY GREAT. I DON'T EVER WONDER WHAT HAVING LOTS OF FRIENDS IS LIKE._ Heh... well Papyrus your not the only one who wonders what having a friend would be like. _I PITY YOU... LONELY HUMAN... WORRY NOT! YOU SHALL BE LONELY NO LONGER! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE YOUR... NO. NO, THIS IS ALL WRONG! I CAN'T BE YOUR FRIEND. YOU ARE A HUMAN! I MUST CAPTURE YOU! THEN I CAN FULFILL MY LIFELONG DREAM! POWERFUL! POPULAR! PRESTIGIOUS! THAT'S PAPYRUS! THE NEWEST MEMBER... OF THE ROYAL GUARD!_ He stands their looking determined not to let me pass. I look down I don't want to hurt him. But, no one, will stop me, from getting home to my FAMILY! I take by battle stance ready to confront whatever he has to throw at me.

 **And that't the end of part 4 of the pacifist run. Thank you all so much for reading let me know what you think. Next time I'm thinking of writing in 3rd person now. Well see you all next time hope you have a wonderful day bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone I'm back with another chapter Part 5 of the Pacifist run. Now I figured that I would try something a little new and make this chapter in 3rd person.**

(text) normal

 _(text)Talking_

 _(''Text'') ''Kenford speaking''_

 _('Kenford's thoughts')_

Last time:

He stands their looking determined not to let me pass. I look down I don't want to hurt him. But, no one, will stop me, from getting home to my FAMILY! I take by battle stance ready to confront whatever he has to throw at me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenford stood ready his soul appearing on his chest showing the fight had begun, looking at Papyrus with a stern face. _''I don't want to fight you Papyrus and you don't want to fight me.'' SO YOU WON'T FIGHT... THEN LET'S SEE HOW YOU HANDLE MY FABLED BLUE ATTACK!_ Papyrus launches a dozen blue bones directly at Kenford.

He doesn't move as the attacks pass through him without hurting him. Suddenly he is covered in a blue light and falls to his knees as he feels his body being pulled down. _YOUR BLUE KNOW, THATS MY ATTACK! NYEH HEH HEH!_ Papyrus launches a group of regular bones, Kenford barely manages to roll out of the way. He struggles to get back on his feet. _'Dam this blue magic is making it more difficult to move, its like my body weighs twice as much as before.'_ Papyrus sends a wave of bones from the ground followed by another group of blue bones. _I CAN ALMOST TASTE MY FUTURE POPULARITY! PAPYRUS, HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD! UNDYNE WILL BE REALLY PROUD OF ME! 'Don't count me out yet Papyrus'_ He manages to roll out of the way again. ' _I need to move faster if use my powers I would be able move out of the way easily.'_ He forces himself back up and focuses on how fast the bones went. A few more bones fly at him faster this time again only barely dodging he feel the wind from the attack. He lands on his back and realizes he still had his backpack on. He quickly throws it of instantly feeling the difference. _MY BROTHER WILL... WELL, HE WON'T CHANGE VERY MUCH. 'Heh, sorry Papyrus but now things will be more difficult.'_ Papyrus unleashes another attack, bones rose from the ground moving up and down. This time Kenford avoids them with ease.

 _I'LL HAVE LOTS OF ADMIRERS, BUT... HOW WILL I KNOW IF PEOPLE SINCERELY LIKE ME? SOMEONE LIKE YOU IS REALLY RARE... I DON'T THINK THEY'LL LET YOU GO... AFTER YOU'RE CAPTURED AND LOCKED AWAY UGH. WHO CARES GIVE UP!_ Papyrus starts launching more attacks faster then ever in different patterns at Kenford. He runs straight at the attacks dashing from side to side, the glow surrounding him becomes darker. His pupils turn from light brown to a dark blue, a small grin appears on his face. Dogging the incoming attacks with ease he runs straight up to Papyrus, in his hand a light began to form a handle and began to grow. Suddenly instead of Papyrus he sees **her** , Kenford's eyes widen and he jumps back he lands on his feet going back a few inches from his momentum. The light in his hand disappearing.

Papyrus looking stunned quickly recovers _W-WELL LOOKS LIKE I'M GOING TO HAVE TO USE MY SPECIAL ATTACK! HERE WE GO!_ But nothing happened, Papyrus turns his head at the sound of barking and sees a small white dog munching on a bone. _HUH!? YOU DUMB DOG LET GO OF THAT BONE THATS MY SPECIAL ATTACK!_ The dog runs away with the bone in its mouth. _HEY GET BACK HERE!_ Papyrus starts chancing the dog, but trips and lands on his face in front of the dog. The small dog then goes over Papyrus and runs off. Kenford stands their watching trying to keep a straight face but starts chuckling which turn into full on laugh, he keeps laughing harder and harder clutching his sides.

Papyrus gets up and hears the him laughing. _H-HEY IT'S NOT FUNNY! "S-sorry Papyrus but that was hilarious.'' SIGH... I SUPPOSE THAT WAS A LITTLE ENTERTAINING. BUT DON'T THINK THAT YOU'VE WON EVEN WITH OUT MY SPECIAL ATTACK I WILL STILL CAPTURE YOU. "Alright Papyrus but if you want to beat me you got to give it your all."_ For the next few minutes they continued, Papyrus launching numerous bone attacks in different patterns and Kenford dodging them never getting hit. But soon Papyrus attacks begin to slow down and then he stops, breathing heavily. _PANT..._ _W-WELL HUMAN IT'S PANT... OBVIOUS YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME SO I PANT... THE GREAT PAPYRUS CHOOSE TO SPARE YOU HUMAN._ Kenford nods and puts his backpack back on. Papyrus looks down sadly. _SIGH... I CAN'T EVEN CAPTURE ONE HUMAN. I WILL NEVER JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD, AND MY FRIEND COUNT WILL REMAIN STAGNANT._

Kenford walk up to Papyrus and puts his hand on his shoulder and smiles, he couldn't bear to see Papyrus so sad. He didn't know Papyrus very well but seeing someone with such a kind and child like heart made him feel like he could trust him. _"Hey Papyrus if you don't mind I would like to be your friend." R-REALY YOU WAN'T TO BE FRIENDS WITH ME!? "Of course who wouldn't want to be friends with the Great Papyrus." WOWIE!_

 _THANK YOU HUMAN! I PROMISE I WILL BE THE GREATEST FRIEND YOU HAVE EVER HAD! I WILL EVEN GIVE YOU INSTRUCTIONS ON HOW TO LEAVE THE UNDERGROUND. CONTINUE FORWARD UNTIL YOU REACH THE CAPITAL ONCE YOU ARRIVE THERE YOU WILL NEED TO CROSS THE BARRIER. THE BARRIER IS WHAT IS KEEPING US DOWN HERE. ANYTHING CAN COME IN BUT NO ONE CAN CAN GET OUT EXCEPT SOMEONE WITH A POWERFULL SOUL, LIKE YOURS. YOU WILL HAVE TO TALK TO THE KING. THE KING... WELL... HE'S A BIG FLUFFY PUSH OVER EVERYONE LOVES THAT GUY! I'M SURE THAT IF YOU ASK KING ASGORE POLITELY HE WILL GLADLY LEAD YOU TO THE BARRIER HIMSELF._

He nods. _"Thanks Papyrus that really helps." NO PROBLEM HUMAN! I WILL HEAD BACK HOME NOW. COME VISIT ME AND WE CAN HANG OUT! "I'll think about it Papyrus. Oh and call me Ken my name is Kenford but since were friends I think you should call me Ken if you'd like." ALL RIGHT SEE YOU LATER KEN!_

Papyrus runs back to his home leaving Kenford with his thoughts. He stands their thinking of what just happened. 'Did I really almost kill Papyrus? I almost lost control their. I can't let that happen, not again. I need to get better control before I try summoning my weapon again.' _"sigh"_ 'I better keep moving, at least know I know what I need to do. I have to reach the capital and hopefully I will be able to cross the barrier without running into a lot of trouble.'

He continues walking and is surprised at the sudden change in his surroundings, it's still cold not nearly as cold as Snowdin but their is a slight chill in the air and it's very windy. The cavern was also darker not enough to have a problem seeing but rather more like a clear night on a full moon their also seemed to be small glowing lights on the walls. As he walks he sees a strange glowing blue flower, a monster standing next to it explains that it's an echo flower and that anything said to a echo flower will be repeated. He continues walking and finds Sans behind another sentry station.

 _What? haven't you seen a guy with two jobs before? Fortunately two jobs mean twice as many legally required breaks. I'm going to grillby's wanna come?"Sure" well, if you insist, i'll pry myself from my work... over here, I know a shortcut._ He follows Sans in the opposite direction of Snowdin suddenly in the blink of an eye they where in a bar. _'What the? How did we get here so fast?'_ f _ast shortcut, huh? hey, everyone._ All the monsters greet Sans. _here sit down._ He sits down on a stool at the bar when a loud farting noise comes from his seat. He looks at Sans his face saying ' _really?' whoops, watch where you sit down. some weirdos seem to like putting whoopie cushions on people's seats._

He shakes his head. Anyways _, we should order, what do you want?_ He looked at the menu. _"How about a burger?" hey, that sounds pretty good. Grillby, we'll have a double order of burg._ Grillby nodded and went through a door to make their food.

 _So, what do you think of my brother? "He's a little childish."_ Sans looks upset at his response but before Sans could respond he continued. _"But I like that about him. He seems very passionate, enthusiastic, and kind. Honestly he reminds me a bit of... of myself when I was I kid. And honestly I'm glad to call him my friend even if he's my first real friend. "_

It was strange that he felt like he could trust Papyrus so easily but then again with his training he had become more in-tune with his soul power. And do to that he recently learned to read people easier because he could sense most peoples true intentions from their souls. Since souls where the very culmination of a person's being souls couldn't lie but some people could probably hide their soul's true intentions and deceive him but he had yet to find someone with that kind of skill as far as he knows. _huh. well happy to hear you think my brother is cool. and your right he is passionate and enthusiastic like how he keeps trying to become a part of the royal guard. one day he went straight to the head of the royal guard's house, and begged to be let in the royal guard. of course, she shut the door on him because it was midnight. the next day, the leader woke up the next day to see papyrus still standing out there, and seeing his dedication, she decided to give him warrior training. it's uh... still a work in progress._

Their food arrived his mouth began to water at the smell, he took a bite out of his burger and got lost in the taste for a second. He was so lost he almost didn't notice Sans asking him something. _"Sorry did you ask me something?" i was asking you if you wanted some ketchup but you seemed a bit preoccupied eating, you act like you've never eaten a burger._ He looks very embarrassed as he explains. _"Oh... sorry it's just I can't remember the last time I ate a burger it's probably been around 7 years at least."_ Sans looks genuinely surprised at that. _how is that possible was your family serious health fanatics or something?_ He looks down sadly. _"Well my CARETAKERS only gave me food that had lots of health benefits never any form of junk food."_ Sans saw how he hesitated when he said caretakers, Sans wondered why he didn't say family, maybe he had lost them? _Sorry to hear that kid. Well anyways I wanted to ask you something. Have you ever heard of a talking flower?_ Sans saw how he looked up immediately in alarm. _"You've seen Flowey to?" flowey who's flowey? I was talking about an echo flower. According to Papyrus , a flower appears out of nowhere giving him advice, flatter... prediction. Your sure it wasn't an echo flower. " I'm sure I saw that echo flower by your station. The flower I'm talking about is small, yellow, and has a face. That thing has some kind of magic attack that it calls friendliness pellets. It tried to kill me when I first arrived in the underground."_ Sans looked upset at this. _So it's extremely dangerous? "Definitely you need to keep a closer eye on Papyrus if he stays near that thing he is in danger." alright ill keep a closer eye socket on Paps. Thanks for letting me know. "No problem Sans here I'll give you my number just in case and can you give it to Papyrus for me I need to keep going." sure thing kid good luck, hey Grillby put the burgs on my tab._ Sans waves goodbye and disappears. He finished his burger and leaves he passes by San's and Papyrus's house he sees Papyrus and Sans standing outside his house he waves hello. _KEN! HELLO DID YOU COME TO HANG OUT!? "Sorry Papyrus but I got to keep going." OH, I SEE YOU MUST BE IN A HURRY! WELL IT'S ALRIGHT I TO NEED TO MEET SOMEONE SO I CAN'T HANG OUT EITHER. SO I WILL WISH YOU THE BEST OF LUCK ALSO MY BROTHER GAVE ME YOUR PHONE NUMBER SO I WILL CALL YOU LATER. "Alright bye Papyrus. See you later Sans." GOODBYE KEN! See you later kid._ He walks back to the sentry station he sees another star but this time he resists the urge to touch it and keep walking ready to start the next part of his journey.

 **Well everyone that the end of that we got to see more of the skelebros and we even got to learn a little more of Kenford's past.**

 **I want to thank you all for reading see you next time please leave a review or PM me your opinion I think I will keep on writing in 3** **rd** **POV its a little easier for me.**

 **Goodbye and have a nice day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter. Wow 2 chapters in one week I want to thank the people who have followed me it means a lot to me I hope you enjoy part 6 of the pacifist route.**

(text) normal

 _(text)Talking_

 _(''Text'') ''Kenford speaking''_

 _('Kenford's thoughts')_

 **Last time:** _"Alright bye Papyrus. See you later Sans." GOODBYE KEN! see you later kid._ He walks back to the sentry station he sees another star but this time he resists the urge to touch it and keep walking ready to start the next part of his journey.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenford crosses a stream next to a waterfall careful to avoid the rocks that were falling down. He walks into a patch of tall grass when he hears a loud clang noise. He looks up and sees a figure standing in a full suit of armor. He crouches down as far as he can and doesn't move. He's surprised when he sees Papyrus walk up to the figure in armor.

 _H...HI, UNDYNE!_ So this is Papyrus's friend Undyne. _I'M HERE WITH MY DAILY REPORT... UHHH... REGARDING THAT HUMAN I CALLED YOU ABOUT EARLIER..._

So Papyrus called her? He wasn't sure how to feel about this. He felt slightly betrayed but he was sure that Papyrus called her before they became friends, so technically he didn't betray him. He couldn't hear what Undyne said next.

 _HUH? DID I FIGHT THEM? Y-YES OF COURSE I DID! I FOUGHT THEM VALIANTLY! … WHAT? DID I CAPTURE THEM...? W-W-WELL NO. I TRIED VERY HARD, UNDYNE, BUT IN THE END... THE HUMAN PROVED TO BE VERY EVASIVE. ...W-WHAT?_

 _YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE THE HUMAN'S SOUL YOURSELF... BUT UNDYNE, YOU DON'T H-HAVE TO DESTROY THEM! YOU SEE... … I UNDERSTAND. I'LL HELP YOU IN ANY WAY I CAN._

Papyrus then walks away looking dejected. Their was some rustling in the grass next to him. Undyne looks down at him and summons a glowing light blue spear. He holds completely still and begins to reach out to his soul when Undyne turns around and walked away disappearing into the shadows.

He lets out a deep sight of relief and walks out of the grass behind him he sees a small yellow monster child with a tail and no arms wearing a striped yellow sweater.

 _Yo... did you see the way she was staring at you...? That... was AWESOME! I'm so JEALOUS ! What'd you do to get her attention...? ha ha. C'mon! Let's go watch her beat up some bad guys!_

The kid starts running but falls on his face, he gets back up and continues running ahead. Kenford shakes his head at the kid and chuckles, he shakes his head and try's to focus on what just happened as he keeps walking. _'So that was Undyne, she seems very dangerous I had better be careful. But I must admit I'm surprised she could summon a weapon like that, I thought I was the only Soul Knight. Then again I had never considered a monster could have also have the same power. Also her soul didn't appear when she summoned her weapon. Could that mean it's just a kind of magic some monsters have?'_ He sees that their was a sign explaining how to cross a small creak.

He decided he could think more on this later. He picks up a few lily pad like flowers and placed them on the water, once all four of them where next to each other they bloomed. He carefully steps on the first one and finds that it's actually quite stable and doesn't sink under his weight. He does the same thing once more to cross another stream. He continues when his phone rings he picks up.

" _Hello?" HELLO KEN THIS IS PAPYRUS. "Hey Papyrus anything wrong?" N-NO NOTHING IS WRONG I JUST WANTED TO CALL TO SEE HOW YOU WERE DOING._

" _I'm doing good." THATS GREAT TO HEAR! ALSO ARE YOU WEARING A PURPLE SCARF? I'M ASKING FOR A FRIEND THEY THOUGHT THEY SAW YOU WEARING A PURPLE SCARF._

He wondered if he should lie to Papyrus. Chances were his friend was Undyne and she will no doubt be able to recognize him whether he was wearing his scarf or not. Not that he would take it off just because Undyne would recognize him, he rarely took his scarf off it meant to much to him.

" _Yea I'm wearing my scarf." ALRIGHT THANK YOU KEN HAVE A NICE DAY! "You to Papyrus."_

He hangs up and walks into the next room, he looks up and is amazed at the sight. The ceiling was covered with what looked like bright white stars it was amazing but he couldn't help but feel a little sad. As beautiful as this was it was no replacement for the true beauty of the night sky. He sees a telescope and decides to look through it he sees a message that says (Check the wall). Walking to the right he finds a dead end, he places a hand on the wall, a hole appears in the wall in the shape of a doorway. He continues forward and sees some plaques along the wall they read.

(The war between monsters and humans. Why did the humans attack? Indeed it seemed they had nothing to fear, for human souls were strong, it would take the power of every single monster, just to equal one human soul. However, humans have one weakness. Ironically it is the strength of their souls, for they are powerful enough to persist after death. If a monster were to defeat a human they would be able to absorb their soul. A monster with a human's soul, a horrible beast of unfathomable power.) Next to the last plaque was an illustration of a strange monster, for some reason, the image was very unsettling to him.

He thinks on what he read as he continues walking and steps on a small wooden raft that carried him over a body of water. He had heard and read about the monster war, some of the stories said that monsters did something terrible to humans, he had also hear monsters could absorb human souls but he thought that was just a rumor to help support the monster war. ' _Well looks like at least that part was true but I also heard that some of the oldest humans actually speak about monsters imprisonment sadly and with regret. But their was nothing that could be done, the Seven wizards who created the barrier died a few years after the barrier was created. It was said the power needed to create it took such a heavy tole on them that their body's couldn't last long much longer.'_

He was so lost in thought he barley managed to avoid a glowing spear that impaled the ground in front of him. He looks up as sees Undyne stand their summoning more spears. He starts running Undyne chasing after him throwing spears at him, he runs faster and manages to put more distance between them. He runs into a bunch of tall grass he moves slower then stops and crouches down as far as he could. Undyne walks into the grass and stops she reaches down only to pull monster kid up by his face. She puts monster kid down and walks away back where she had come from. He waiting for a minute he exits the grass slowly, monster kid following behind me looking excited.

Y _o... did you see that!? Undyne just... TOUCHED ME! I'm never washing my face ever again...! Man, are you unlucky. If you were standing just a LITTLE bit to the left...! Yo, don't worry! I'm sure we'll see her again!_ Monster kid runs off once again falling in his hurry before getting back up and continuing. _'That's what worries me.'_

He keeps walking and sees Sans standing next to a telescope. _"Hey Sans." heya, you want to look use my telescope to look at the ceiling its usually 50000G, but since i know ya, you can use it for free, howzabout it?_

" _No thanks Sans I got to keep going, see you later."_ _see ya later kid._ He waves goodbye before continuing through the room. Once more being surprised at the beauty of the room, it was filled with glowing streams and glowing echo flowers repeating the wishes of monsters who had passed through. He nears the end of the room when his phone rings, picking it up he sees it's Papyrus once more.

" _Hey Papyrus." HELLO KEN. ABOUT THE FRIEND THAT WANTED TO KNOW WHAT YOU WERE WEARING... WELL THEIR OPINION ON YOU IS VERY... MURDERY. SO KNOWING HOW INTELEGENT YOU ARE I NEW THAT YOU WOULD CHANGE SO I TOLD HER THAT YOUR WEARING A PURPLE SCARF. NOW YOU ARE SAFE AND I DIDN'T LIE! BEING FRIENDS WITH EVERYONE IS EASY! NYEH HEH HEH!_ Papyrus then hangs up.

 _'Dam it Papyrus! Oh well, it doesn't matter anyways Undyne has already seen me.'_ As he walks he finds another plaque continuing the story from before saying that humans feared the monsters power to absorb human souls. Moving forward he came into a room surrounded by water, as he walked a large octopus like monster named Onionsan appeared. Onionsan talked about how it was his dream to live in the ocean and how Undyne would free the monsters from the underground.

Knowing all to well what it was like to be alone Kenford felt sorry for Onionsan as all of his friends had left so he was alone. He offered Onionsan a piece of candy he had been carrying since the Ruins. Onionsan happily accepted and waved goodbye as Kenford left the room.

Walking into the next room he hears some quite whistling, he sees a monster standing in a corner, as he approaches the monster it raises its head and stops whistling. **"Shyren"** the voice spoke once more. He noticed the Shyren seemed terribly shy, thinking on the the fact that she had been whistling before she saw him she might like music. He takes off his backpack and pulls out a flute made of dark oak. Closing his eyes he begins to play slowly, he hears Shyren beginning to whistle along. He continues to play a little faster this time, he hears Shyren starting to whistle louder, he continues playing for a few more minutes when he opens his eyes he is surprised to see multiple monsters gathered around them. Shyren seemed to be a lot happier, they bow to the crowd he puts his flute back into his backpack and keeps walking waving goodbye to all the monsters.

He passes by a few more plaques there read (This power has no counter. Indeed a human cannot absorb a monster's soul, for they shatter instantly upon death, and it would take great power to steal a living monster's soul. There is only one exception. The soul of a special species of monsters called a Boss Monster. Their souls are powerful enough to persist after death, if only for a short amount of time a human could absorb the soul, but it has never happened and now it never will.)

He passes by a statue that had rain falling on it, as he continues he sees a basket with umbrellas, taking one he wonders if they have a connection to the statue. He returns to the statue and places the umbrella in the statues hands, it begins to play a song, as he listens to it he begins to remember good memories of his childhood and family. His eyes begin to water but now tears left his eyes. Once the song finished he continued placing his hood on his head he grabs an umbrella. He walks on and finds Monster Kid standing on the side. Monster kid walks next to him and they continue, MK talked about how amazing Undyne was and how she would never hurt an innocent person. MK's eyes were lit up with admiration as he spoke of Undyne. _"Wow. Monsters really do look up to Undyne, I guess shes not called the heroine of the Underground for nothing. Could I really bring myself to kill her knowing so many monsters care about her including Papyrus. Hopefully it won't come down to that, if I'm careful I might be able to avoid her."_

They continue walking and enter another large cavern they soon stop, he could see a castle in the distance the ceiling covered in glowing while lights that looked like stars the sight was beautiful and took his breath away. After a few minutes they keep walking reaching a large ledge, Kenford put the umbrella in a basket with a few other umbrellas. He offers to get MK over the ledge but MK refuses and says he will find another way, he runs of once more falling then getting back up. Kenford shakes his head at MK, he walks away from the ledge then runs towards it jumping as hard as he could and lands on the to of the ledge on his feet.

He walks into the next room shrouded in darkness, he continued walking when suddenly a spear comes out of the floor. Looking down he sees Undyne beneath him, he starts running avoiding the spears that came out from beneath him, getting lost he found himself at a dead end. He tries to head back but comes face to face with Undyne, he prepares himself to fight but is surprised when Undyne breaks the boards in front of him. Then the platform he was standing one breaks of from the rest and he falls into the darkness and everything goes black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (Dream)

Crying, he hears someone crying, his eyes search for the source. All he sees is darkness then a light shines and he finds himself in a field of flowers. He continues to hear a someone crying he turns around and sees **her** , his little sister, he runs to her but she disappears. The ground shakes and a coffin rises from the ground, he walks to it and it opens. Their lies his sister dead, he can't believe it.

"No, no ,no,no. NO!" Tears run down his face as he holds her lifeless body in his arm. He wanted to hear her laugh, to see her smile, to be a family. _It was your fault._ He looks up and sees his father blood dripping from a cut in the middle of his chest.. _You weren't their for her._ The plants around them die the sky turned red, two more graves rose from the ground. _You could have saved her, but you failed like you failed to save your mother, just like you failed your grandfather._ Tears run down his face as he hears those words again. _YOU KILLED HER!_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

He wakes up suddenly breathing heavily his heart racing, looking around he sees hes laying once more on a bunch of yellow flowers. He gets up suddenly clutching his stomach, he leans on his arm and starts throwing up. Once he stops he gets up and takes out a water bottle and washes his mouth out. Making sure his backpack was on properly he continues walking. _'That dream again, I've been having it for dreams for years. I haven't slept properly since we were separated years ago.'_ He passes another star, his dreams had haunted him for years but he had to keep going no time to stop. He had been taking to long he had no idea how much time had passed since he arrived in the underground, hopefully it had only been a few hours. _"Just hold on a little longer little sister I'll get back to you soon, and we can be a family again."_

 **Well that's another chapter done thank you so much for reading. And yup Kenford has a little sister. The next chapter may take longer to post. See you next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter I'm honestly very excited about this one. Although there is another chapter I'm even more exited for but that one wont come for a while. Sorry this one took a lot longer than my usual ones do I honestly have become addicted to chat Role Play on the Undertale Amino app. I decided not to update as often I still plan on continuing this story its just I honestly feel like I was spending to much time on this so yea. Here goes Part 7 of pacifist.**

(text) normal

 _(text)Talking_

 _(''Text'') ''Kenford speaking''_

 _('Kenford's thoughts')_

 **Last time:** He had been taking to long he had no idea how much time had passed since he arrived in the underground, hopefully it had only been a few hours. _"Just hold on a little longer little sister I'll get back to you soon, and we can be a family again."_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Kenford kept walking passing piles of trash, the water went past his ankles but luckily it doesn't get into his boots. He passes a dummy and reaches a ramp when the dummy appears in front of him accusing him of scaring his cousin out of his dummy. The dummy then calls a group of smaller dummies and they start launching small magic blasts at him. He moves out of the way and the attacks hit the large dummy. The dummy shouts in anger. The fight continued for a few minutes until Napstablook chased the dummy of bye crying on him.

Napstablook invited Kenford to his house and then disappears. _'Sorry Napstablook but I don't have time, I need to get back as soon as possible.'_ Leaving the dump he heads forward and sees a few paths. _'Ill head right and hopefully that leads me out of here.'_ Walking down the right path he stops at a small entrance, for some reason he felt like he was being called, unsure of what to do he enters. A turtle is standing behind a counter looking at a brown leather bag. The turtle turns around hearing Kenford's footsteps, the turtles eyes widen, his face seems to pale slightly as if he had seen a ghost.

 _Hello there my name is Gerson how can I help you today?_

" _Hello I'm Kenford, sorry to bother you I just..."_ He hesitates before he continues speaking. _"This will sound strange but... I felt as if something was calling me."_

 _I see if you don't mind may I see your scarf for a moment?_

Kenford hesitates he had rarely taken his scarf of it meant far to much to him. _'I guess there's no harm in letting him hold my scarf.'_ He takes of his scarf and hands it to Gerson, Gerson then whispers a few words and a name appears on the scarf in glowing letters (Giles Aegelweard).

Gerson looks surprised and hands the scarf back to Kenford who puts it on back on quickly. _"Why was my great grandfather's name on it?"_

 _Ah so your the great grandson of my old friend Giles Aegelweard? "Yes I am, you knew him, but he lived almost 100 yrs ago."_

Gerson smiles at Kenford and walks to a chair and sits down holding the leather bag. He motions for Kenford to sit in the chair across from him. Kenford hesitates a moment, he walks to the chair and sits down.

 _Now let me explain, I am the oldest monster in the underground I have lived for hundreds of years. A long time ago I met a young man with incredible power and a kind soul. He came to me for guidance and to learn from my vast experience. As time passed we became good friends. Your great grandfather was a kind man who befriended many monsters and would often help settle disputes between monsters and humans. Now tell me what do you know about your great grandfathers connection during the war between monsters and humans._

" _Not much I'm afraid, I know he died at the end of the war but my grandfather never said how."_

Gerson leans back and sighs. _I see... I was hoping that he had lived past the war but it seems he did not. Anyways you said you felt as if you were being called correct. Well I think I may know why._ He places the leather bag on his lap. _This bag holds great magical power, it was one of your great grandfathers greatest achievements, a bag which can hold as many rooms as a house. He did not however reveal his creation as he said that creating one was very difficult and potentially dangerous. He wanted to wait until he could find a better way to create them. The day before the war began he gave me this bag and asked me to use it to help the others and to keep it safe until the right person came to claim it._

 _At the time I did not know what he meant, even thought we were friends he still kept secrets from me, one of them I know believe is at times he may have been able to foresee events that would happen. After the monsters were imprisoned down here I entered the bag and found large amounts of supplies. Food, water, tools, even building materials as well as a note that said, have hope my friend._ Gerson closes his eyes for a moment before continuing. _I'm not sure what would have happened if he had not given us these gifts, perhaps we would have been able to survive without them but no doubt it would have been more difficult. Now for the reason you felt like you where being called , you are a descendant of his and I must admit you bear an incredible resemblance to him. As you are of his blood it would appear that a spell he placed on the bag activated and called you as the bag is rightfully yours._ He gives Kenford the bag _Take good care of this bag._

" _I will, can you explain how to use it?"_

Gerson nods then tells him about how the only way in or out of the bag was with a password. Time passes as Gerson helps Ken understand how the bag works, how to store his things in the it, and how to get them back out without having to enter it every time. Once he understood how to use it he unpacked everything in his backpack to his surprise a spider crawls out of his bag. He recognized this spider as the spider he had healed at the spider bake sale in the ruins. _"What are you doing here? Well I don't really mind spiders so I guess you can stay."_ Once he finished unpacking everything he left the exited the bag.

Before he leaves though Gerson says, _Be careful Ken Undyne passed by earlier looking for you. I know Undyne may seem dangerous but she is a kind and caring person at heart. She is the heroine of the underground, we monsters have lost much and we could not bear to lose her. So I ask you please don't fight her if she attacks you then run, I can tell just by looking at you that you know how to fight weather you could defeat her I don't know._

Ken hesitates before nodding and continues walking he goes through a path made of glowing flowers. Once he makes it to the end of the path the room stars getting darker until he can barely see. He walks up to and echo flower it says slowly, _BEHIND YOU._

He turned around quickly, the room had gotten brighter and he could clearly see Undyne standing in front of him.

 _Seven. Seven human souls. With the power of seven human souls, our king... King ASGORE Dreemurr... will become a god. With that power, ASGORE can finally shatter the barrier. He will finally take the surface back from humanity... And give them back the suffering and pain that we have endured. Understand, human? This is hour only chance at redemption. Give up your soul... Or I'll tear it from your body._

She summoned a glowing blue spear and starts walking closer to him, the spear pointed directly at him, when suddenly Monster Kid jumped out of the grass and in between them. _Undyne! I'll help you fight!_ Monster Kid looks at Ken and Undyne. _YO! You did it! Undyne is RIGHT in front of you! You've got front row sears to her fight! … wait. Who's she fighting?Undyne_ grabs him by his cheek and drags him away. _H-hey! You aren't gonna tell my parents about this, are you?_

Once they were gone he sighed in relief, _'that was close'._ Walking back a little he sees another path and walks down it finding another plaque. [Hurt, broken, and beaten, we surrendered to the humans. Severn of their greatest magicians sealed us down here with a magical barrier. Anything can enter but only beings with a powerful soul can leave. There is only one counter. If a being gained the power equivalent to 7 human souls, they can shatter the barrier, setting us free. But this cursed place has no entrances or exits... a human would never come here.]

 _'Well I didn't mean to come down here but either way they were wrong.'_ He keeps on walking going over a long wooden bridge. _Yo!_ He turns around and sees MK walking up to him.

 _Yo, I know I'm not supposed to be here, but... I wanna ask you something._ He looks nervous as he speaks. _Man, I've never had to ask anyone this before... Um... Yo... You're human, right?_ Ken nods yes at his question. _Haha. Man! I knew sit! … well, I know it now, I mean... Undyne told me, um, stay away from that human. So, like, ummm... I guess that makes us enemies or something. But I kinda stink at that, haha. Yo, say something mean so I can hate you? Please?_ Ken shakes his head, _"sorry kid, not going to happen."_

 _Yo, what? So I have to do it? Here goes nothing... Yo, I... I hate your guts... Man, I... I'm such a turd. I'm... I'm gonna go home now._ Mk turns around and starts walking away when he trips and falls over the edge of the bridge, Mk managed to save himself by grabbing the bridge by his mouth. At the same time this happened Undyne walks onto the bridge getting close. Not caring about Undyne, Ken runs to Mk and pulls him up and sets him down safely on the bridge. As Undyne starts getting closer Mk walks in between them facing Undyne. _Y...y... yo... dude... If... If y-you wanna hurt my friend... You're gonna have to get through me, first._

Undyne stares at them for a minute before turning around and walking away. _Shes gone... Yo, you really saved my skin. Guess being enemies was just a nice thought, haha. We'll just have to be friends instead. Man, I should really go home. My parents are probably worried sick about me! Later, dude!_ Mk walks away.

Ken turns around and keeps walking, _'I know I'm going to have to face Undyne soon. I can feel it in my soul. I hope I can keep my promise to Gerson and not have to fight her... but either way I wont be stopped. I'll get home soon little sis we will be a family again.'_ He keeps walking the thought of seeing his sister again fills him with DETERMINATION,

 **And that's a wrap for this chapter I hope you liked it. I probably wont update again for a while so I'm going to go ahead and say Merry Christmas and Happy new years. Bye**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everybody sorry about the long hiatus. I lost the desire to write for a while. Anyways I'm back and I'm going to try to get back into writing I'm even thinking of writing some more stories maybe pokemon story in Alola, I'm still thinking about it, let me know what you think. Oh and I want to thank the group Katana X for promoting my story on there page! Whelp I guess that's everything I wanted to say, so I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

(text) normal

 _(text) Others Talking_

 _(''Text'') ''Kenford speaking''_

 _'Kenford's thoughts'_

 **Last time:** Ken turns around and keeps walking, _'I know I'm going to have to face Undyne soon. I can feel it in my soul. I hope I can keep my promise to Gerson and not have to fight her... but either way I wont be stopped. I'll get home soon little sis we will be a family again.'_ He keeps walking the thought of seeing his sister again fills him with DETERMINATION.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Ken kept walking he noticed a strong wind had started to blow. He tightened his scarf and adjusted the strap of his bag. Walking he came up to what seemed a large opening to a connecting cave. Looking up he saw the armored figure of Undyne half of her covered in shadows.

 _Seven. Seven human souls, and Asgore becomes a god. Six, that is how many we have thus far._ She looked down at him her voice clear even with the wind. _Do you understand? Through your seventh and final soul, this world will be transformed... but first as is custom for those who make it this far, I will tell you the tragic tale of our people. It all started long ago..._

She stopped for a moment before making a spear appear in her hand and she pulled off her helmet and threw it away, Ken was surprised at her fish like appearance. _NO YOU KNOW WHAT?! SCREW IT, WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU ANYTHING WHEN YOURE ABOUT TO DIE?! NGAAAAHHH!_

With that shout she jumped down landing on the her on her feet crouching, her spear embedded in the ground. Ken took a step back, his mind racing to how he could avoid the fight. But before could think of anything Undyne stood up, glaring at him she tossed him her spear and formed another one. He caught it out of reflex, the moment he touched it a green glow surrounded him, he felt a small pressure around his body for a moment before it vanished along with the glow. " _What the heck?"_ Undyne smirked at his confused expression.

 _My magic makes is so you can't run away! You'll have to face danger head on!_ She held her spear ready to strike. Ken tighten his grip on the spear and took another step back. _"Undyne don't do this, I don't want to fight you!"_ She scoffed and narrowed eyes at him.

 _Your just a coward! Hiding behind that kid so you could run away from me again!_ _And let's not forget your wimpy goody-two-shoes-shtick! Oooh! I'm making such a difference by hugging random strangers! You know what would be more valuable to everyone? IF YOU WERE DEAD!_ With each sentence Ken's expression grew more stern. _That's right, human! Your continued existence is a crime! Your life is all that stands between us and our freedom! Right now, I can feel everyone's hearts pounding together! Everyone's been waiting their whole lives for this moment! But we're not nervous at all. When everyone puts their hearts together, they can't lose! Now, human! Let's end this, right here, right now. I'll show you how determined monsters can be!_

With that she slammed the butt of her spear into the ground,Ken hadn't moved he looked down slightly his hair casting his eyes in shadow. _Now get ready because this fight starts now!_ She jumped towards him jabbing at his chest, in a flash he spun his spear knocked aside her spear and spun around her so she went soaring past him. She landed several feet behind him, she turned around a look of surprise on her face. She saw him facing her, in the brief period after her first strike he had lifted his hood up so most of his face was in shadows. Her eyes widened further as she saw the spear she had given him was changing color from a light blue to a deep blue almost black.

Her expression of surprise changed into fierce determination, she made another spear appear in her hand. _Not bad! But this fight is just beginning !_ She ran at him and she unleashed a fierce barrage of strikes, but with each strike Ken would either deflect or block it. Her expression began to change to one of growing frustration. _For years, we've dreamed of a happy ending... And now, sunlight is just within our reach! I won't let you snatch it away from us!_ The passion in her voice caused him to pause, in that moment Undyne jabbed at his face with all her strength. _'AAAGHHH!'_ He spun his pear and knocked her spear out of her hand, he followed with a swing of his staff knocking her to aside with a loud clang. He raised his hand to his cheek were a 2 inch long cut on his cheek had appeared, the stream of blood and pain told him that it was deep. He pulled down his hood and looked at his palm, the sight of his own blood make him clench his fists as he was covered by a deep blue glow. He could feel his rage threatening to over take his self control. He looked looked at Undyne and noticed she was still stunned, he lifted his spear and held it ready to throw.

Undyne pushed herself up leaning on her spear and winced as she felt the bruise forming on her side. She looked over at Ken as he threw the spear, her eyes widened when it landed in between them. He turned and ran down the path into the tunnel, as he ran thru it he passed a large light up sign saying WELCOME TO HOTLANDS!. Right as he passed the sign he heard his phone ringing, without thinking he answered it slowing down slightly.

 _HEY! WHAT'S UP!? I WAS JUST THINKING... YOU, ME, AND UNDYNE SHOULD ALL HANG OUT SOMETIME! I THINK YOU WOULD MAKE GREAT PALS!LET'S MEET UP AT HER HOUSE LATER!_ Ken stumbled slightly when he heard Papyrus and his idea. Ken put away his phone and heard a loud clanging, he looked over his shoulder and saw Undyne running after him and throwing a spear at him. He threw himself forward into a roll then using his momentum to push himself into a flip immediately after the spear passed over him. Not stopping he kept running full sprint entering a new cavern, he immediately noticed the drastic change in temperature causing him to slow down.

 _NGAAAAHHH! S-STOP RUNNING!_ He heard her voice and noticed that she sounded tired, regardless he kept running. A few minutes later he started breathing heavier, his face was covered in seat, and he heard the sound of his boots on wooden boards. All that combined with the scorching hear and red light in the cavern made him decide to stop. He skidded for a few feet kicking up dust,he was breathing harder as he tried to get his breath back. _"Dam...it's insanely hot in here."_ He looked back and noticed that he had been running on a wooden bridge that was far above what looked like a lake of lava. _"Well... that looks... like a serious safety hazard. "_

He heard the loud clanging of Undyne's armor, she soon came into view running out of the tunnel, she didn't have a spear in her hand anymore but he didn't let his guard down. He was about to begin running again when he noticed that was moving a lot slower, she didn't have a spear out either, and she seemed to wincing in pain. All that made him pause and watch her coming closer, his concern was quickly growing as he watched her cross the bridge and he saw the expression of pure exhaustion on her face.

 _"D-dam it... armor... to hot..."_ She was so tired that she started leaning to one side and began to get closer to the edge. Ken ran onto the bridge and grabbed her by her sides just in time to prevent her form falling of the edge. Without thinking Undyne wrapped and arm his shoulders leaning some of her weight on him. Her eye was slowly closing when she noticed it was Ken who saved her. _" H-human"_ Was that last thing she said before passing out.

He grunted as he felt her full weight on him but he didn't let go of her. He looked at her fave and noticed she was sweating heavily. He looked over at the tunnel where they came from, he hesitated before nodding his head slightly as to knowledge his decision. He moved one of his arms to under her knees and with a heave he lifted her up now carrying her bridal style. He grunted as he focused his soul power into his body to increase his strength so he could carry her easier. As he got closer he noticed the sleeping Sans for the first time.

" _Sans wake up!"_ Sans woke up slowly and yawned stretching. _Jeez kid can't you leave me to my legally required break?_ Sans kept his usual smile until he noticed Undyne, once he did his voice and eyes became concerned. _Huh? What happened to Undyne? And what happened to your face._ Sans had just noticed the cut on Ken's face that was still dripping blood but much less now than before. _"There's no time for that now we have to help Undyne, I think she passed out from the heat. Is there somewhere we can take her?"_

Sans seemed to think for only a second before he answered. _Yeah I'll take you to her house and I'll get Papyrus, he's good friends with Undyne so he should be there._ Ken didn't hesitate and nodded. _Alright then, close your eyes and ill take you there._ Ken closed his eyes, he felt sans grip his leg in a firm grip, instantly he felt a rush of wind. He opened his eyes to find himself in front of a house that looked like a fish, he followed Sans through the front door and a second door that was Undyne's room. He placed Undyne on her bed. He turned around to see that Sans had disappeared, he turned back to Undyne and got to work with some effort he managed to remove Undyne's armor leaving her in a black tank-top and blue jeans.

Just then Papyrus and Sans arrived, Ken quickly explained what had happened while he grabbed a bowl of water and a rag and placed the moist rag on her forehead. He did however make it sound like he had gotten the cut on his cheek on his own, he had decided he didn't want Papyrus to think that Undyne had hurt him. _Wowie! Ken it was a good thing that you were there to help Undyne, I bet she'll definitely want to be friends with you once she wakes up!_ Sans was back to his usual self and looked at Ken and said. _Hey kid maybe you should take care of that cut, and maybe you should get cleaned up. I'm sure Undyne wont mind you using her bathroom._ Papyrus nodded in agreement and promised that he would keep an eye on Undyne, he then pointed to another door to let ken know that was the bathroom.

Ken nodded and went into the bathroom, he looked around and noticed with little interest that it was near identical to a normal bathroom. After a quick shower he wrapped a towel around his waist and entered his bag, he walked to where he had placed all his clothes and got changed. He was now wearing a pair of blue pants with a deep purple shirt with no sleeves, the shirt oddly enough also had a thin hood on the back, he did however keep his boots and scarf. He then grabbed some medical supplies and tended to his cut then putting a long bandage on it. _"Well that will probably leave a scar. Oh well, it's just another one, it's nothing I'm not used to."_ He was about to leave his bag when he noticed a spider on a table. When he got closer he noticed the pattern on the spider was the same as the spider that he had heeled over at the bake sale. _"What are you doing here?"_ The spider moved around in patterns trying to communicate with him. However it quickly stopped when it realized that Ken couldn't understand it, it then crawled into mug that was on its side and stayed there.

Ken shrugged and left his bag, he swung his bag back onto his shoulder then opened the door of the bathroom to see Papyrus, Sans, and Undyne sitting on the bed talking. Undyne glared at him, he could see multiple veins bulging as she clenched her fists. _"Uh...H-hey Undyne I'm glad to see you're okay"_ She didn't respond or stop glaring at him. Papyrus smiled and got up saying _Hello Ken, me and Sans were just explaining to Undyne about how you saved her and brought her back home! Truly the acts of a great and true friend!_

Sans was smiling and said. _Heh, yeah kid your a real hero saving the heroine of the underground. Anyways I'm going back to work. Hey Paps you want me to drop you off at home?_ Papyrus shook his head. _No thank you brother I will stay a little while longer then ill head home on my own._ Sans nodded and left the room, Papyrus looked at Undyne and Ken. _Well Undyne I'm glad you and Ken have met... even if it wasn't how I had planned it. Anyways Undyne I know that we were supposed to train today but I think it would be best if you relaxed and spent some time with Ken, I know you two will be great friends!_ Undyne looked at Papyrus and when she saw his pleading and exited look she looked away and nodded slightly.

 _Great! I'll leave you to it then! Undyne when you feel better maybe you can come over or you can call me and then we can continue my training!_ With that Papyrus left the room. There was a long awkward silence when papyrus had left, neither of them moved other than to shift uncomfortably. _"...So how are you feeling?"_ Undyne stared at him with incredulity. _"...Well you look better than before, I imagine running around in that heavy armor through a place like Hotlands is a pretty miserable experience."_ Undyne did not respond, she just looked down, her shoulders sagged slightly and she seemed almost defeated.

Another long and awkward silence filled the room, Ken noticing that Undyne looked tired and realized that Undyne probably still a little dehydrated. _"You should probably have something to drink, if you want I could make you some tea or just get you some water?"_ Undyne kept looking down and gave a small nod of her head. Hoping he understood her correctly he walked into her kitchen, after looking around he was able to find her kettle and a box of tea. While he started to make the tea Undyne left her room and walked to the table and sat down. Wondering what he could say to break the silence he made her tea and placed the cup in front of her, remaining in thought he sat down across from her.

A few minutes passed in which time the only break in the silence was when Undyne drank her tea. Not knowing what else to do while continuing to rack his brain he unconsciously tried to scratch his left cheek touching the bandage over his cut, he flinched and moved his hand away. Undyne had been glancing at him but she quickly looked away before he noticed. The silence lasted for a few minutes before she asked quietly. _Why did you tell Papyrus that cut was a accident?_

Ken looked at her in surprise at the sudden end of her silence. _"Well...to be honest I didn't want Papyrus to know it was you because... I … I didn't want to cause any problems between the two of you. It's pretty obvious that he looks up to you, so I didn't want to affect the way he looked at you..."_ He met her eye and he could see genuine surprise in it, she remained silent but didn't look away. Feeling the urge to continue talking he kept eye contact rarely blinking. _"Undyne I understand that you feel the need to protect the monsters of the underground, but you need to know I don't want to hurt anyone. I'm sorry that I had to hurt you but I also can't let you kill me. I have someone that I need to protect, and I can't stop until I get back to her."_

He said everything with a soft but firm tone. Undyne waited until he was done speaking then looked down at her cup. _You saved my life...even when I was trying to kill you...heh..._ She chuckled weekly as she leaned back in her chair, he watched her wondering at her sudden change in behavior. _You know... this tea you used is called yellow flower tea... it's actually Asgore's favorite. You... you kinda remind me of him quite a bit._ She looked at him and gave him a wide smile. _YOURE BOTTH TOTAL WEENIES! You know, I was a pretty hot headed kid. Once, to prove I was the strongest I tried to fight Asgore, emphasis on tried. I couldn't land a single blow on him! And the whole time he never fought back._

 _I guess you two are a little different...no, you two are a lot alike in that way. I mean you never hurt any monsters until you faced me, and I could tell you were holding back, I mean you had me at your mercy... yet you ran instead of finishing me, then you saved my life, and as if that wasn't enough you brought me back home and made sure I was okay! Heck, your sitting here after making me tea!_ She sighed and finished her tea before continuing. _Anyways Asgore avoided my attack until I was exhausted, I felt so humiliated, and you know what he did after? He asked me if I wanted to know how to defeat him. Naturally I said yes and he agreed to train me! One day I finally knocked him down, but instead of feeling proud I felt bad. Yet he was beaming, Eventually I made it to the royal guard and became captain._ She fell silent after that, seeming to have said all she wanted to say.

 _"You know Undyne, Papyrus was right. You are a pretty amazing person and a dam good fighter."_ He couldn't help smile slightly as he leaned back in his chair. Undyne grinned but it quickly faded to a grimace. _Human..._ Ken interrupted her by saying, _"My name is Kenford, but you can call me Ken, it's what my friends call me."_ Undyne paused in surprise understanding he was calling her his friend. _R-right Ken, listen it seems you and Asgore are fated to fight. I just ask one thing, try to talk to him. I know that if you can just get him to realize you aren't a threat, and that nobody would be happy with your death, he would stop. But if you DO purposefully hurt him... I'll have to cross the barrier and beat the hell out of you! That's what friends are for right!_

He smiled slightly but on the inside he knew that his journey would be unlikely to be so simple. _"I promise I'll try Undyne... well I suppose it's about time I get going. I have a long way to go if I'm going to make it back to Hotands."_ Undyne nodded and got up and walked with him to the door. _You know you could just ask the River person to take you back to Hotlands, I'll show you were they are._ Following Undyne he got onto the boat thanking the river person and Undyne. The boat started to float down the river when Undyne called to him. _Hey Ken you never said who was waiting for you!_ He looked at her and shouted back. _"It's my little sister, she's been waiting several years for me!"_

After his shout he turned to the front of the boat as it had floated farther down the river into the tunnel so he no longer saw or heard Undyne. As he looked at the dark tunnel he pulled up his hood, the knowledge that he was one step closer to his sister filled him with DETERMINATION. _Tra,la,la the angel comes as a knight, tra la la._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Well everyone that is the end of this chapter. It was longer than I normally make them. Hopefully that help make up a little for my hiatus. Now I should let you know updates will be a little slow, my schedule usually only gives me an hour or two at most on weekdays. So please be patient with me. Anyways let me know what you thought in a review or PM. If you have any questions I'll be happy to answer however I'm not revealing to much. See you all next time! Oh Ps. The new image was made by Pink Pompadour from Undertale Amino shes and amazing Artist!


End file.
